Vandread: La estación perdida
by KaoriD
Summary: Una nueva aventura da inicio, Jura se dará cuenta de lo que realmente es importante cuando lo pierda.
1. Un mundo nuevo se está creando

**Advertencia:** Contiene unas notas de shoujo ai, es decir, amor entre chicas. Demás está decir que si no te gusta, no lo leas y nos evitamos disgustos.

**Disclaimer**: El concepto de Vandread y sus personajes son propiedad de los Estudios GONZO.

* * *

**Vandread La estación perdida**

**Capitulo 1:** **Un mundo nuevo se está creando**

Encontrar la verdadera esencia de la amistad y de las cosas importantes en la vida, esa fue la gran misión que cumplieron los tripulantes del Nirvana, logrando unir esfuerzos para preservar su existencia y ser reconocidos por sus semejantes, vencieron al imperio terrestre que amenazaba con destruir todo cuanto amaban.

Luego de la batalla final contra la tierra, gran cantidad de personas utilizaban el Nirvana y la base Pirata como puente entre ambos planetas. Tarak y Meyer se habían convertido en un modelo de convivencia entre hombres y mujeres, incluso empezaba a desarrollarse el comercio entre ambos.

Los hombres habían averiguado lo fantástico de la comida meyeriana (Hibiki fue el gran responsable). Las mujeres a su vez, que se encontraban en proceso de limpieza de su planeta, por azar del destino, descubrieron que las cápsulas que comían los hombres podían utilizarse como fertilizantes que aceleraban el proceso de crecimiento en las plantas, esto por supuesto, salvó de la quiebra a la familia de Bart, que como recordarán se dedicaban a la producción de dichas cápsulas. Así que poco a poco se iban estrechando los lazos y se dejaban atrás las diferencias.

Como fueron derrotadas las cosechadoras y se había establecido una tregua entre hombres y mujeres, la tripulación del Nirvana no sostenía grandes batallas excepto, muy ocasionalmente, con algún enemigo de la causa o uno que otro saqueador de oficio, sus labores se dedicaban más al transporte de mercancías y de personas, lo que les generaba muchos mas beneficios que en su pasado como piratas espaciales, aunque esa labor era menos emocionante. Magno no quiso abandonar a sus clientes de toda la vida, por lo que encomendó al Paraíso, comandado por Rebeca, continuar esa labor. La tierra había permanecido durante dos años en el más absoluto silencio.

En uno de los pasillos del Nirvana, una rubia voluptuosa sostenía una acalorada discusión con un hombre que se mostraba muy intimidado, el color rojo de su rostro y las gotas de sudor lo delataban.

-¡Vamos! Si no accedes a mi petición, no firmaré los permisos de desembarco; no pisarás Meyer y serás un rechazado social la vida entera. –Gritaba la rubia.

-Este… yo… es que yo… no –No había más que el hombre pudiera articular.

En ese momento, una chica pelirroja aparece. La discusión había llamado la atención de varios curiosos que observaban entre divertidos e impresionados.

-¡Eh! Jura, deja al pobre hombre en paz. Sabes perfectamente que no puedes obligar a nadie a tener un bebé contigo. –Aprovechando el descuido de la rubia, el hombre salió corriendo y gritando asustado.

-Y tú Barnette, deberías evitar que Jura ataque de esa manera a nuestros visitantes –La pelirroja se dirigía a una chica de cabello oscuro y ojos violeta que se encontraba recostada de una pared con cara de "ya no soporto más".

-¿Y qué esperas que haga? ¿Que la amarre? lleva más de dos años intentando encontrar la semilla de un hombre para hacer un bebé.

-Varoa, deberías atender tus propios asuntos. Hiciste que se escapara y ya estaba por conseguir que accediera. –Le gritó una Jura con dientes afilados.

-Tendré que aprender a vivir con la culpa –contestó irónicamente Varoa, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la rubia y seguía su camino.

***

Comedor del Nirvana

Una mujer de cabellos celestes y mirada profunda, tomaba un café sentada en una esquina del comedor. Cuando una jovencita de 16 años con un extraño ser flotando sobre su hombro, se acercaba algo fatigada y sentaba frente a ella.

-¡Meia Onee-sama! estás aquí, te busqué por todos lados, ¿Querrías ir conmigo a la fiesta que organizan para celebrar el aniversario de la gran batalla? –Misty no había perdido esa forma de ser tan directa y sincera. Sobre su hombro el simpático Q se dibujaba como signo de interrogación.

La capitana se veía claramente sorprendida y un poco sonrojada, pero durante un instante, su expresión se tornó pensativa y distante…

-_D__os años desde aquella batalla._

Casi al instante de formulada la pregunta, apareció Varoa con cara de cansancio y se tumbó en una silla al lado de Meia, lo que incomodó un poco a la joven que esperaba una respuesta de parte de su Onee-sama.

-No lo aguanto más, a este paso no me extrañaría que los hombres eviten utilizar el Nirvana y la base como puente.

-Con que Jura sigue causando alboroto. –dijo tranquilamente la capitana, mientras daba otro sorbo a su café.

-Si, es realmente muy persistente, no se cómo Barnette la soporta.

-Es obvio que Barnette seguiría a Jura al mismo infierno –Expresó Misty, mientras las otras dos asentían con la cabeza.

***

En el bioparque

Jura y Barnette caminaban, mientras la primera monologaba sobre por qué ningún hombre quería tener un bebé con ella. En ese momento, la pelinegra quien se veía un poco nerviosa, se aclaró la garganta.

-Jura, ¡eh! Verás, es que… yo quería decirte que… -Barnette estaba poniéndose bastante colorada y varias perlas de sudor aparecieron en su rostro, si embargo, tragó grueso, apretó lo puños y se decidió a decirle a la rubia todo lo que sentía.

-Deja de intentar tener un bebé con un hombre y permite que yo… yo… Bueno, ya sabes, ¡déjame ser el Ohma de tu bebé! – Esto último lo dijo casi gritando, como lo haría cualquier persona que no acostumbra a hablar de sus sentimientos, simplemente lo dejan salir todo de una vez, de manera franca y directa, fuerte y claro.

Sin embargo, Jura es del tipo de personas que necesitan mucho más que una declaración abierta de sentimientos. La rubia miró a la pelinegra de ojos violetas y soltó una carcajada.

-Barnette, ¿Qué importancia tendría tener un bebé contigo? no me convertiré en la heroína de Meyer sino tengo un bebé de la semilla de un hombre –diciendo esto con estrellas en los ojos y el puño el alto, empezó un nuevo discurso sobre no rendirse en su lucha.

La chica del pelo negro apenas si la escuchaba. Había bajado la cabeza y sus puños aun estaban apretados como intentando contenerse. Una discreta lágrima rodó por su mejilla, mientras la secaba interrumpió, con fingida voz de entusiasmo, el nuevo monólogo de la rubia.

–Bueno, es hora de ir a practicar un poco mis disparos, nos vemos luego Jura.

A pesar del tiempo y de haber madurado en muchos aspectos, Barnette seguía siendo una persona bastante orgullosa y detestaba mostrarse débil. Jura con cara de confusión la vio alejarse.

-Señorita Elden, debo admitir que tienes el tacto de 100 naves cosechadoras juntas. -Jura se dio la vuelta para observar la figura alta y fornida de una mujer que le hablaba con los brazos cruzados, desde el otro lado del parque, al parecer había escuchado todo.

-¿A qué te refieres Gasco-san? –preguntó Jura.

-Un bebé no es un trofeo que puedas exhibir, entérate, un hijo es la confirmación del afecto entre dos personas, y por cierto, no es Gasco es Gascogne. En todo caso, creo que deberías mirar de vez en cuando a los lados, ¿no crees? Para qué buscar leche fuera, teniendo la vaca en casa -Al decir esto se alejó mientras la rubia acentuó la expresión de desconcierto y repitió para si.

-_¿Vaca?_

Continuará…

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Primero que nada debo agradecer a cierta persona que me animó para publicar este fanfiction, un beso para ella. ¿Qué tal el primer capítulo? Espero comentarios.

Como recordatorio, se que hace mucho que Vandread terminó y se pueden haber olvidado algunas cosas. Sabemos que el universo de ésta serie, Tarak es el planeta de los hombres y Meyer el de las mujeres, que ambos vivían separados y en conflicto permanente. Después que la Tierra y su flota de cosechadoras (apoyadas por el pexis rojo) intentaran disecarlos, para utilizar sus órganos. Ambos planetas unieron esfuerzos, por eso se firmó la tregua y la paz comenzó a reinar nuevamente en el universo.

_Ohma_, en la sociedad meyeriana es quien aporta la semilla para que nazca el bebé, es decir, en nuestra sociedad, vendría a ser el padre. No se explicar muy bien cómo se las arreglaban en la serie para concebir sin la necesidad del esperma, así que conformémonos con saber que en esta serie, es posible que dos mujeres tengan un bebé :P


	2. ¿Una nueva misión?

**Advertencia:** Contiene unas notas de shoujo ai, es decir, amor entre chicas. Demás está decir que si no te gusta, no lo leas y nos evitamos disgustos.

**Disclaimer**: El concepto de Vandread y sus personajes son propiedad de los Estudios GONZO.

* * *

**Vandread La estación perdida**

**Capítulo 2: ¿Una nueva misión?**

El puente del Nirvana

Ezra observa en la pantalla la imagen de Rebeca, quien se encontraba fuera de la base en una misión. La pequeña Karu, hija de ambas, había viajado con su Ohma. Ezra consideraba que ambas necesitaban pasar más tiempo juntas. La idea agradó mucho a la comandante del Paraíso, pero no todos estaban conformes. Para ser exactos, cierto robot andaba llorando por los rincones del Nirvana y luego por toda la base pirata llamando a su Pyoro-2.

-Estaremos alcanzando al Nirvana en unas 3 horas aproximadamente, justo para la fiesta, Karu-chan te extraña bastante, aunque se ha divertido mucho en este tiempo, ésta pequeña tiene madera para comandar una nave -Rebeca hablaba muy orgullosa.

-¿Lo crees así? Yo preferiría que llevara una vida más tranquila, cuando está conmigo en el puente se ve muy interesada en operar los sistemas. -Ezra decía estas palabras con su dulce sonrisa, intentando disimular su orgullo materno. Mientras Rebeca en su monitor la observaba completamente extasiada, a pesar de la competitiva frase que le lanzaba su pareja.

-Bueno, cuando sea mayor ella misma podrá decidir, ven Karu-chan, saluda a mamá. -Rebeca tomó en brazos a la pequeña de poco más de dos años con el cabello castaño al hombro, saludando con su mano.

-Hola mami.

-Hola mi pequeña, se buena niña y cuida que tu Ohma no se meta en líos.

-Si mami, yo cuido Ohma.

En ese instante, al lado de Ezra, aparece la figura de un robot con forma de huevo, llorando de la emoción y batiendo los brazos metálicos.

-¡Pyoro-2! ¡Pyoro-2!

-¡Su nombre es Karu-chan! ¿Aún está esa hoja de lata por ahí? -A Rebeca le sobresalía una vena en la frente y alzaba el puño de forma amenazante, mientras Ezra reía nerviosa.

-Bueno, bueno, ya nos veremos en muy poco tiempo, dale un beso a Karu-chan de mi parte.

-Rebeca le lanzó un beso con la mano a su pareja y se cerró la pantalla de comunicación. Pyoro quedó llorando y llamando a su Pyoro-2.

***

En el Registro

La imponente Gascogne se encontraba recostada en su silla de espalda alta, mientras en una de sus manos se movía ágilmente un mazo de cartas. En ese instante la puerta se abrió, mostrando a una cabizbaja Barnette, quien aparentemente se había terminado hasta la ultima bala durante sus practicas, seguramente eso explicaba su visita al registro. Aunque surtir su arsenal bien podía ser una mera excusa para sentarse a conversar con la mejor consejera de Meyer y sus alrededores, sino que lo diga Hibiki.

-Hola Gasco-san, verás necesito... - no pudo continuar porque fue interrumpida por un gesto de mano, invitándola a sentarse frente a ella para luego empezar a repartir las cartas.

Por supuesto, la pelinegra no sabía que Gascogne había presenciado aquella escena con Jura, sabiendo lo humillada que se sentiría al saber que alguien más estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido en el bio parque, prefirió que saliera de boca de la misma Barnette contarle lo ocurrido.

-Barnette -el silencio era roto, y como si pudiera intuir la frase que vendría luego, la pelinegra mostró una tímida sonrisa. -Eso es linda, smile. A ver, cuéntame ¿qué es lo que te tiene tan preocupada?, Intuyo que una rubia escandalosa tiene algo que ver.

Un rubor apareció en las mejillas de la joven de ojos violeta, quien asintió tímidamente con la cabeza y tomando las cartas de la mesa, comenzó el juego y la conversación.

***

De nuevo, en el puente

-Celtic, abre un canal de comunicación con Dita y Hibiki, quiero que inspeccionen el sector 12, al parecer un grupo de saqueadores están atacando una nave de transporte Tarakiense, enviaron una señal de auxilio hace como 2 minutos. -La figura de la subcomandante se erigía en la parte alta del puente, sus cabellos plateados y piel morena eran la figura que más respeto inspiraba en la nave, luego de la jefa Magno.

-Al instante. -contestaba la chica que esta vez vestía un traje muy brillante y llevaba en la cabeza unas orejas de conejo, Buzzan la miraba con expresión de asombro, a pesar que ésta ya estaba acostumbrada a las excentricidades de la operadora.

En la pantalla principal se mostraba la imagen de Dita y Hibiki desde el Vandread-Dita. Ambos se veían un poco cambiados, esos dos años les habían hecho madurar, no sólo físicamente. Por su lado, Dita ya no era tan infantil ni tan posesiva con Hibiki, pues entendió que el amor se basa en la confianza. Por su lado, Hibiki no era ese chico cabeza dura e impulsivo. A pesar de nunca ser demasiado expresivo, su relación con Dita había pasado a otro nivel, uno donde reinaba la armonía, ambos sabían que no podrían estar sin el otro.

-Estaremos ahí en un segundo, al fin algo de acción, estaba por volver a Tarák como operario mecánico. -Hibiki hablaba mientras se arremangaba y miraba a Dita, a lo que ella respondió asintiendo con la cabeza. Ambos estaban tan compenetrados que las palabras no eran necesarias, bastaba una mirada, un gesto y el otro captaba en seguida.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Volverías a ser operario mecánico? -preguntó irónicamente Meia que también había decidido darles apoyo.

-Ni loco.

-¡Eh! Yo también me uno, no se pensaban divertir sin mí, la gran Varoa, ¿verdad?

-Ni pensarlo, pero dudo que hayan suficientes saqueadores para divertirnos como se debe -Suspiraba un Hibiki con expresión sombría.

-Un momento, ¿Pensaban ir a algún lugar sin Jura? -Todos voltearon a mirar un dread escarlata que se aproximaba a la formación.

-Ahora estoy seguro, de que no habrá diversión -El pobre Hibiki bajaba la cabeza, mientras Dita reía nerviosamente.

De esa forma el Vandread-Dita junto con los dreads de Meia, Jura y Varoa emprendían rumbo hacia el sector 12.

Continuará...

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Uno de mis personajes favoritos siempre fue Gascogne. Todos los fanáticos de Vandread sabemos que odia que le digan Gasco. Sin embargo, pude notar que las veces que Barnette le decía Gasco-san, no la corregía como a otros personajes de la historia. También se muestra durante toda la serie como una especie de hermana mayor que sabe escuchar y aconsejar a los tripulantes del Nirvana, en especial a Hibiki y a la misma Barnette, de ahí que sea tan apreciada por todos. Debido a su trágico pasado, sabe mantener la calma hasta en las situaciones mas intensas, por eso su frase favorita es smile (sonríe).

Por otro lado, quiero pensar que el tiempo hizo madurar a Dita tanto como para no exasperar más a Hibiki, ni a los lectores de éste fic, ciertamente ella me sacó de mis casillas durante toda la serie.


	3. La paz del silencio

**Advertencia:** Contiene unas notas de shoujo ai, es decir, amor entre chicas. Demás está decir que si no te gusta, no lo leas y nos evitamos disgustos.

**Disclaimer**: El concepto de Vandread y sus personajes son propiedad de los Estudios GONZO.

* * *

**Vandread la estación perdida**

**Capítulo 3: La paz del silencio**

Todos marchaba con total normalidad, en distintos puntos del espacio se desarrollaban los preparativos para la conmemoración de la gran batalla. La del año pasado fue un acontecimiento memorable, esperaban que ésta fuera igual o mejor. Cada planeta y civilización se esmeraba en los preparativos, al tener todo listo serían abiertas las pantallas de comunicaciones y cada líder o representante de su planeta daría un pequeño discurso, luego se hacía un brindis por los caídos y se daría inicio a la gran celebración que se extendería por el resto de la jornada. Así marchaban las cosas en el Nirvana, la base pirata y el resto del sistema espacial.

Entre tanto, un panorama desértico se presentaba en el sector 12, no había rastros de lucha alguna; sin embargo, un extraño objeto flotaba distante, tenía la apariencia de una antigua mina submarina.

–No parece haber nada que buscar aquí, esa señal de auxilio quizás se trataba de una broma –Exclamó Varoa. –Como pesque al que la hizo va a ver.

–Cálmate, esto parece sospechoso, y qué me dicen de esa cosa que flota ahí. –Hibiki señalaba con su dedo, hacia el extraño objeto.

Justo en ese instante, de la nada, apareció frente a ellos una especie de masa viscosa que poco a poco se iba ampliando, sin darles tiempo a reaccionar y como si fuese una enorme red de pesca, todas las naves fueron atrapadas, sin tener tiempo de reaccionar quedaron dentro de la esfera plomiza.

– ¡¡¡¿Qué es esa cosa asquerosa?!!!

–Calma Jura, parece que es algún mecanismo de defensa.

– ¿De qué hablas Meia? No creo que unos simples piratas tengan una tecnología de este tipo, además ¿defender qué? Todo este sector está deshabitado -dijo la rubia.

–Basta de charla, ¡aquí vamos!

Hibiki quien detestaba sentirse atrapado, fue con todo contra la pared la respuesta fue que el Vandread-Dita rebotó con la misma fuerza de la arremetida, haciéndolos separarse, el dread de Dita salió por un lado y el vanguard de Hibiki por el otro.

–¡Dita, Hibiki! –Gritaron Jura y Meia al tiempo.

-Estoy bien, ¿y tú? –Hibiki preguntaba un poco avergonzado por su imprudencia.

-No se preocupen, Dita se encuentra bien. –La pelirroja hacía una señal con la mano.

-Menos mal –Hablaba Meia -todos intenten salir de esta trampa, si alguien lo logra atacaremos desde fuera y a la vez desde acá.

–¡Entendido capitana! –Respondieron al unísono.

El dread de Varoa dio una pirueta y luego lanzó un par de misiles, sin embargo, le fueron devueltos por la extraña pared de plasma, ésta los esquivó como pudo ya que explotaron muy cerca, luego Jura intentó con los rayos de su dread pero los agujeros que lograba abrir se cerraban inmediatamente.

–Bueno, eso estuvo cerca, ¿alguna otra idea Meia? –Varoa parecía bastante divertida, sin embargo, Jura se llevaba las manos a la cabeza completamente frustrada.

–¡Esto es una especie de juego estúpido, nada da resultado! –Gritaba Hibiki cada vez más enfadado.

–Mantengan la calma, Jura me has dado una idea, todos apunten sus láser a un punto común, se abrirá un agujero, luego de esto salgan lo más rápido posible.

–¡Entendido!

–Y así lo hicieron, sin embargo, el agujero no se mantuvo el suficiente tiempo abierto y sólo pudieron salir los dread de Meia y Dita y el Vanguard de Hibiki, por ser los más rápidos.

–Bien hecho, pero seguimos encerradas nosotras –Gritaba Jura.

-Comuníquenme con Parfeit, creo que ella es la indicada para sacarnos de este lío –ordenó Meia.

Buzzan había seguido lo acontecimientos desde el Nirvana junto con Magno, mientras las operadoras del puente registraban la información que emitía cada nave y sus respectivos pilotos, Bart observaba detenidamente desde su cabina. En la pantalla de todos, apareció la imagen de una chica de grandes lentes.

–Muy bien, he analizado los componentes de la extraña pared, y según los datos arrojados, creo que dicha masa es algo vivo, que reacciona con a las altas temperaturas, parece ser bastante inestable, pero no podría asegurarlo hasta no realizar más estudios. Los ataques físicos son inútiles, lo más seguro es que la masa se comporte como un espejo y refleje sus embestidas con proyectiles.

–Que bueno que lo mencionas tan oportunamente, casi pierdo el trasero hace un momento –dijo Varoa de forma irónica.

Parfeit continuó su análisis sin prestarle atención al comentario –Creo que Bart les puede ayudar, lanzando un ataque a la barrera.

-¡Acaso estas loca! No puedo asegurar que los rayos al traspasar la barrera no dañe los dread que permaneces dentro, no tengo un campo visual y no puedo graduar la intensidad de los rayos, es demasiado riesgo –a Bart le atemorizaba la sola idea de herir a alguno de sus camaradas.

-Si me permiten creo que tengo un mejor plan. –Una ventana de comunicación se había abierto.

- ¿Qué propones? Gascogne.

- BC creo que podemos usar el nuevo láser que acabo de adquirir, podemos ajustarlo al dread de Barnette, yo personalmente supervisaría, y también surtiría a los demás, veo que no llevaron el suficiente armamento.

-¿Qué opinas Parfeit? –Preguntaba la subcomandante.

-Mientras hablaban hice una simulación completa del plan, además calculé la intensidad del láser, la distancia a la cual debe colocarse y el área de impacto. De esa forma podrán completar la misión exitosamente, estoy enviando dichos datos al dread de Barnette. Creo que con eso será suficiente. –Todos miraban sus monitores con la boca abierta atónitos ante la eficiencia de la ingeniero.

-Perfecto, entonces, manos a las obras. Todos a sus posiciones.

-BC intenta averiguar de dónde proviene ese extraño objeto, revisen si existe alguna nave cerca, la señal de auxilio que nos enviaron quizás no fue una trampa y existan más personas atrapadas en algún lugar. –dijo Magno.

-Enseguida Jefa… Belvedere y Misty encárguense de peinar el área en busca de cualquier movimiento extraño. Ezra abre un canal con Rebeca, explícale la situación e indícale una ruta alterna para que nos alcance el Paraíso. Por último, Celtic y Amarone continúen monitoreando a todo el equipo que se encuentra afuera.

-¡Entendido! –Fue la respuesta general a la orden de la Sub capitana.

Unos minutos después Barnette y Gascogne se encontraban en el lugar, ésta última cumplía sus labores de surtidora con el Vanguard de Hibiki y los dread de Meia y Dita. Barnette se preparaba para apuntar a la barrera y así liberar a las chicas.

La descarga del láser surtió el efecto esperado y los dread lograron escapar, sin embargo, Parfeit estaba en lo correcto y la barrera era bastante inestable, la masa volvía a tener su forma esférica pero se retorcía y daba la impresión de que podría explotar en cualquier momento. Meia dio la orden de alejarse, pero apenas comenzaban la retirada la explosión no se hizo esperar, luego de eso, el silencio reinó por instantes, ante la mirada atónita de los tripulantes del Nirvana.

_Continuará…_

* * *

Notas: Lo dejo ahí para darle un poco de suspenso.


	4. Un giro inesperado

**Advertencia:** Contiene unas notas de shoujo ai, es decir, amor entre chicas. Demás está decir que si no te gusta, no lo leas y nos evitamos disgustos.

**Disclaimer**: El concepto de Vandread y sus personajes son propiedad de los Estudios GONZO.

* * *

**Vandread: La estación perdida**

**Capítulo 4: Un giro inesperado**

Durante la explosión, la luz que emanó fue tan brillante que cegó por instantes a todos los pilotos y sacudió fuertemente sus naves, arrojándolas a distintos puntos del lugar.

-¡Pilotos respondan! Meia, Hibiki, Dita, Varoa, Jura, Gascogne, Barnette -La expresión de Buzzan era de pánico, pero como la gran subcomandante que es, mantuvo la calma, Magno observaba la pantalla, mientras el polvo espacial se iban disipando.

-_Respondan _-Decían para si mismas.

-¡Guao que sacudida! al parecer esta cosa si era peligrosa.

-Que observadora Varoa, ¿están todos bien? -preguntó Meia, era difícil poder visualizarse entre ellos debido a la brillante luz que emanó de la explosión y el campo electromagnético creado por la misma interfería con los equipos y controles de navegación, era imposible por el momento monitorear cada nave.

-Hagamos un conteo, aquí Meia

-Jura, perfecta como siempre.

-Dita OK.

-Aquí Hibiki.

-Varoa, en magnifica forma.

-Gascogne, todo en orden.

Buzzan y el resto de los que se encontraban en el puente, incluyendo a Bart, dieron un suspiro de alivio, sin embargo, no duraría mucho esa sensación.

-Barnette no responde. -Dijo Belvedere -Ya puedo recibir las señales de las naves. Pero no estoy recibiendo señal de Barnette.

-_Imposible_ -Jura, estaba en shock.

-Oranguello Barnette, responda. -Buzzan esperó sin recibir respuesta.

-¡Barnette! ¡Barnette!-Empezó a gritar desesperada la rubia.

-Jura, cálmate. Barnette, por favor responde. Comando, verifiquen nuevamente la posición de Barnette, es posible que la onda electromagnética aún interfiriera con la emisión de datos.

-No, no aparece en el radar Onee-sama -Misty movía los controles con gran habilidad escaneando el área.

Celtic, Amarone y Belvedere empezaron a sollozar, mientras Ezra intentaba sin respuesta establecer comunicación con el dread desaparecido. Bart empezó una búsqueda abriendo un sin fin de pantallas, tal y como lo habían hecho mucho tiempo atrás cuando algo parecido le ocurrió a Hibiki.

-Quizás estaba más cerca que ustedes de la onda expansiva y se desintegró con la explo... -Misty no pudo terminar la frase.

-¡No digas tonterías! ¡Idiota! -Jura e Hibiki le gritaron a una sola voz.

-Lo siento, no quise ser tan cruel, pero es una posibilidad.

Las lágrimas de Jura caían sobre su regazo, mientras Hibiki y Meia golpeaban el tablero de sus naves, Varoa y Gascogne tenían caras tristes pero no decían nada. Fue Dita quien se atrevió a hablar.

-Chicos, no estén tristes por favor, Barnette es muy hábil piloto, seguramente aparecerá pronto y la obligaremos a cocinar algo muy rico en castigo por habernos preocupado.

Una leve sonrisa se asomó en las caras de todos, pero ya había pasado demasiado tiempo, por lo que Buzzan ordenó que regresaran al Nirvana.

Bart y Misty continuaban maniobrando los controles en busca del dread perdido, pero todo fue inútil.

La búsqueda se prolongó por horas, pero todo fue en vano, era como si a Barnette se la hubiera tragado un agujero negro.

La celebración aniversaria de la gran batalla fue suspendida en la base pirata y sus dos naves, por respeto a la memoria de uno de los soldados que más luchó en contra de la Tierra. El Paraíso alcanzó al Nirvana unas horas después, sin mayores contratiempos. Ezra se reunió con Rebeca y la pequeña Karu, lo que debería haber sido un momento de alegría, se convirtió en una triste velada. Sólo Pyoro se mostraba alegre, pues al fin podía abrazar a su Pyoro-2, ante la mirada recelosa de su Ohma.

Aún no perdían las esperanzas de hallar con vida a Barnette, pero conforme el tiempo avanzaba dichas esperanzas fueron menguando. Las horas se convirtieron en días y éstos en meses. Cuando se agotaron todos los recursos en la búsqueda, fue organizada una despedida simbólica y la foto de Barnette colocada en el armario de Magno, junto con las demás soldados caídas en acción.

Poco a poco toda la base volvió a la rutina, sólo una persona no logró desprenderse del dolor y la tristeza. Jura se aisló del resto de la tripulación, se encontraba casi siempre en el bio parque apoyada en la baranda, mirando al espacio infinito, ya no le importaba nada, incluso dejó de lado la idea de encontrar la semilla de un hombre para tener un bebé y delegó en Dita su trabajo como agente aduanero.

Gascogne estuvo a su lado reconfortándola, al igual que Dita, Hibiki y la misma Meia, quien comprendía mejor que nadie lo que era perder a un ser querido. Sin embargo, nada podía hacer olvidar a la rubia el dolor por perder a su amada Barnette. Porque eso significaba Barnette para Jura, el amor. No en vano se dice que nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde. Aunque este no era precisamente el caso, pues Jura siempre supo lo que tenía, se sentía amada, protegida y admirada por su pareja, pero cuando se es Jura Basil Elden, es difícil ver a los lados, para ella es como tener un espejo frente a si todo el tiempo, un espejo cuyo reflejo lo ocupa todo.

***

En algún lugar

En una selva muy espesa con varios manantiales y montañas circundantes, parecido a un paraíso vegetal de cielo azul. Entre la maleza, atorado en un árbol, se encuentran los restos de una nave, al parecer lleva un buen tiempo ahí, ya que los pájaros lo usan como nido y las plantas prácticamente lo han ocultado. Un pájaro empieza a picotear sobre el tablero, encendiendo una luz roja que comienza a parpadear.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas:** este capítulo salió sin mayores contratiempos. Iba a dejar la parte final para el siguiente, pero me pareció más emocionante dejar la duda ya sembrada.


	5. La vida sin ti

**Advertencia:** Contiene unas notas de shoujo ai, es decir, amor entre chicas. Demás está decir que si no te gusta, no lo leas y nos evitamos disgustos.

**Disclaimer**: El concepto de Vandread y sus personajes son propiedad de los Estudios GONZO.

* * *

**Capitulo 5: La vida sin ti**

El tiempo avanzó apresurado e implacable. Su paso inexorable, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, trajo consigo un nuevo año. La vida siguió, y es así, ésta nunca se detiene, por más que intentemos congelar un instante, esto siempre será imposible. El mundo no detiene su andar y nosotros, sólo somos un pequeño grano de arena que se llevará el viento tarde o temprano.

El comedor del Nirvana

Gente caminaba, de aquí para allá, haciendo preparativos, se acercaba la celebración del tercer aniversario de la gran batalla contra la Tierra. Luces, adornos, comida, bebida; todo parecía flotar de aquí para allá, pues entre tantas cajas y objetos era difícil distinguir quién era quién.

En una esquina del lugar sentada sola, una chica de ojos como esmeraldas miraba distante todo aquel alboroto. Para ella no había nada que celebrar, la vida no significaba nada y le enfurecía observar a todos tan contentos y entusiasmados, no había ningún motivo para ello, por qué sonreían felices, si ella no estaba, si se había ido, su razón se había esfumado. Cómo podían estar así, ¿acaso no les importaba?

Aún era un recuerdo muy doloroso, que se había acentuado a medida que se acercaba la fecha en que se cumpliría un año de su desaparición. Ni siquiera tenía una tumba o lugar dónde poder llevarle flores o sentarse a acompañarla. Donde quiera que se encontrara su Barnette, aún si Misty hubiese tenido razón y Barnette quedara hecha polvo estelar… Estaba ahí afuera, en esa inmensidad, sola. Tan sola como ella misma se sentía en ese instante aunque estuviese rodeada de un mar de gente.

-¡NO LO SOPORTO MÁS! –Gritaba Jura completamente exasperada, dejando boquiabiertas a las chicas que cargaban luces y adornos. Luego de eso, salió del comedor con paso firme.

***

La cocina del Nirvana

-A Dita le preocupa mucho Jura-san, pronto se cumplirá un año de la desaparición del Barnette, seguramente estará muy triste. Creo que debemos intentar animarla. –Dita hablaba mientras cortaba algunas zanahorias, estaba preparando la cena para Hibiki, quien no escuchaba demasiado, pues estaba babeando con el aroma que desprendía la cocina de la pelirroja.

-Yo creo que la rubia es fuerte, estará bien. Todos hemos perdido a alguien importante alguna vez, y el mejor tributo para los muertos es olvidarlos y seguir con nuestras vidas, así descansarán en paz. –Misty había entrado a la cocina y al parecer fue la única que prestó atención a las palabras de Dita.

-No creo que eso sea verdad, el mejor tributo para los muertos es llevarlos siempre en el corazón. –hablaba Dita mientras vertía las zanahorias en una olla que desprendía mucho vapor.

-Creo que podemos discutir luego de la cena y si quieren luego podemos ir a intentar animar un poco a Jura. –Hibiki intentaba mediar en el conflicto antes de que los caracteres de las chicas chocaran iniciando un "toma y dame" o antes de que alguna hiciera la pregunta más problemática para un hombre en medio de una discusión entre chicas, sin embargo, ambas gritaron exasperadas dirigiéndose al moreno, confirmando el temor de éste…

-¡¡¡¿De qué lado estás?!!! –Varias perlas de sudor aparecieron en el rostro del chico, quien luego de tres años de convivencia con el sexo femenino, había aprendido muy bien la lección, lamentándolo mucho por su cena, emprendió rápidamente la huida dejando a ambas chicas con expresión perpleja, éstas sólo pudieron mirarse entre si y exclamar al unísono.

-¡HOMBRES!

***

En la habitación de Magno

Se encontraban Magno y BC discutiendo algunas posibles rutas para un nuevo pedido, además debían seleccionar parte del equipo para cumplir los encargos pues Rebecca estaba disfrutando de unas merecidas vacaciones familiares.

-Creo que para esta misión Jura sería la indicada, junto con Dita, Hibiki y Varoa.

-Jefa, opino que Jura no sería capaz en estos momentos de llevar a cabo una misión, sobretodo estando tan cercana la fecha en que… -Fue interrumpida.

-Se cuál fecha está cercana BC, precisamente por eso, considero que es buena idea mantener a Jura alejada de la base y de los recuerdos. Aunque estos la sigan donde vaya, llevar a cabo una misión por pequeña que esta sea quizá la ayude en algo a minimizar su pena.

-Entiendo.

***

En el puente del Nirvana

En la pantalla de Celtic aparece una llamada de auxilio, un minúsculo punto rojo titilante, la chica disfrazada de tortuga ninja, se levanta de su asiento bastante impresionada.

–¡Estoy recibiendo una señal de un dread!. Belvedere haz sonar la alarma, la Sub comandante tiene que ver esto.

-¡Enseguida!

En ese momento suena la voz de alarma en la habitación de la Jefa, interrumpiendo el cómodo silencio entre ambas y obligando a Buzzan a dirigirse al puente, seguida por la Jefa a paso calmado pero sin pausa.

Al llegar al puente Celtic explica brevemente que ha encontrado una señal de auxilio, proveniente de un dread. Buzzan la mira en silencio.

–Subcomandante, es el dread de Barnette.

_Continuará…_

* * *

Notas de la autora: Bueno, lo primero es ofrecer disculpas por la tardanza, todos tenemos malas rachas. Igual agradezco a quiénes leen esto, me gustaría leer más reviews y así saber qué tal les parece, sin embargo, me prometí culminar este trabajo así que tranquilos, seguiré ;)


	6. Equipo de rescate

**Advertencia:** Contiene unas notas de shoujo ai, es decir, amor entre chicas. Demás está decir que si no te gusta, no lo leas y nos evitamos disgustos.

**Disclaimer**: El concepto de Vandread y sus personajes son propiedad de los Estudios GONZO.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Equipo de rescate**

-Imposible, ¿estas segura de lo que dices? –Buzzan continuaba incrédula, incluso después de verificar por si misma que la señal de auxilio efectivamente provenía del dread de Barnette, le costaba convencerse. –Misty, escanea el área, muéstrame una gráfica completa –ordenaba la Subcomandante.

-El punto de donde proviene la señal es el sector 12, ahí no hay nada, pero es demasiada coincidencia que reciba estos datos justo en el punto donde desapareció Barnette. –Explicaba Misty. –Subcomandante, creo que puede ser una trampa.

-Llama de inmediato a los pilotos, convócalos a una reunión en la sala de conferencias.

-Enseguida Subcomandante.

Al cabo de unos minutos, todo aquél que supiera maniobrar un dread (o vanguars, en el caso de Hibiki), se encontraba en la sala de conferencias. El asunto estaba generando mucha curiosidad. Cuando la subcomandante hizo su entrada, seguida de las operadoras del puente y de la jefa, todos los cuchicheos se apagaron de inmediato, la gente escuchaba expectante.

-Ya que están todos, es mejor ir directamente al asunto, los he citado porque tenemos algunos datos que son relevantes y nos sugieren que después de casi un año, es probable conocer el paradero de la piloto y antigua líder del equipo B, Barnette Oranguello.

Pronunciadas estas palabras se hizo un silencio absoluto para luego estallar la sala en preguntas hacia la subcomandante, pero unos minutos después todas las miradas fueron dirigidas hacia Jura, quien estaba sentada en silencio mirando al suelo.

-Iré a prepararme para salir a la nueva misión, cuando esté listo equipo de rescate, nos reuniremos en el hangar –Saltando de su asiento y dejando a todos con las mandíbulas desencajadas, la rubia salió de la sala de conferencia.

Si alguien pensó que era una locura creer que a estas alturas seria una misión de rescate, nadie se atrevió a mencionarlo. El silencio fue roto nuevamente por la subcomandante.

-Como Jura mencionó, seleccionaré un equipo, las coordenadas del lugar serán cargada en la nave, ahora haré la selección: Meia dirigirá el equipo, Gascogne segunda al mando, Hibiki, Dita, Duero, Pyoro y Parfet. Por favor reúnanse en el hangar… y chicos, recuerden que quizá lo que encuentren no sea algo agradable, espero que de ser así, puedan apoyar a Jura y regresar con nuestra hermana.

-¡Entendido! –Todos, asintieron y se pusieron en marcha.

En la habitación de Jura

La rubia se encontraba recogiendo lo necesario para el viaje cuando repentinamente se quebró su máscara; no pudo más que echarse en la cama temblando, varias lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos mientras se abrazaba a si misma, la angustia se apoderó de ella.

No podía engañarse, las probabilidades de encontrar a Barnette con vida eran mínimas por no decir nulas. Pero como fuera debía estar ahí para traer a su amor de regreso a casa, así que infundiéndose valor secó sus lágrimas y salió rumbo al hangar.

En el registro

-Señoritas espero que en mi ausencia todo marche a la perfección y ¿qué debemos recordar siempre?

-¡Smile! –Todas las chicas del registro sonreían a la imponente Gascogne, quien respiraba profundo, no era un secreto que para la directora del registro, Barnette era algo así como su discípula más apreciada. Aunque era conocida por su positivismo, había que ser realistas. Recogiendo el surtido de armas, salió del lugar.

En la sala de ingenieros

Duero había recogido lo necesario para el viaje y había decidido encontrarse con Parfet para ir juntos hasta el hangar. Hacía un año que eran oficialmente pareja. Ese fue un momento algo extraño porque resultó completamente casual, la ingeniero resbaló en un charco de grasa y fue atajada por el misterioso doctor, luego en lo que éste describiría como "un impulso neuro-sensible generado por la cercanía corporal", procedió a besar a la chica y entregados a la pasión en plena sala de máquinas, dieron inicio a la segunda relación conocida entre un tarakiense y una meyeriana.

***

Todo estaba preparado para la salida, el equipo de rescate fue despedido por la jefa y varias pilotos, en su mayoría del equipo que alguna vez dirigió Barnette. Sin mucho más protocolo, la nave alzó vuelo y en lo que pareció una eternidad, al menos para Jura, llegaron a solitario sector 12.

No tuvieron que esperar demasiado pues una especie de vórtice dimensional apareció ante ellos, arrojándolos violentamente a su interior, por suerte Gascogne maniobró correctamente hasta estabilizar la nave.

Una vez pasada la turbulencia pudieron constatar incrédulos que estaban a punto de aterrizar en un planeta desconocido, con cielo azul y plantas verdes. En los controles y usando a Pyoro como complemento de su investigación, Parfet pudo determinar que el aire de afuera era respirable. La nave descendió en un claro y todos desembarcaron. Era un lugar bastante intrincado por lo que deberían empezar la expedición a pie.

Mientras más se adentraban en la espesa selva, cada uno de los miembros del equipo empezaron a manejar la posibilidad de encontrarse con un panorama desagradable y doloroso. Ninguno habló al respecto, pero todos, y seguramente la misma Jura, tenían el temor de encontrarse con los restos de su amiga.

Todos caminaban cuidadosamente, cuando la señal en el rastreador de Parfet, se hizo cada vez más fuerte. El grupo siguió a la ingeniera sin decir palabra, al cabo de pocos minutos estuvieron frente al panorama que imaginaron encontrarían; sin embargo, no había forma de estar preparado para estar ahí presenciándolo.

Encontraron el dread de Barnette, las alas se habían separado del fuselaje, la cabina estaba abierta y los controles completamente cubiertos de charco y excremento de aves, aun titilaba la luz roja en el tablero. Jura ahogó un grito al observar algunas manchas de sangre en el interior de la cabina.

-Algo debió activar por error la llamada de auxilio, pero la cabina está casi intacta, hay muchas posibilidades de que Barnette sobreviviera –dijo Parfeit

-E-eso es... bueno, pero ¿dónde puede estar?

-Calma Jura, la encontra… -Antes de que Meia pudiera concluir la frase, se vieron rodeados por un grupo de mujeres armadas.

-¡Intrusos, están rodeados, no intenten escapar o será peor para ustedes!.

-Creo que estamos rodeados-Pyoro.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_  
_

Notas de la autora: Jeje parece que si, ya tengo por costumbre dejarlo en suspenso. Espero que les resulte un buen capítulo y agradezco a quienes la siguen.


	7. Neo Amazonia

**Advertencia:** Contiene unas notas de shoujo ai, es decir, amor entre chicas. Demás está decir que si no te gusta, no lo leas y nos evitamos disgustos.

**Disclaimer**: El concepto de Vandread y sus personajes son propiedad de los Estudios GONZO.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Neo Amazonia**

Las guerreras apuntaban sus armas a los intrusos que habían osado entrar en su territorio, Meia intentó atacarlas con su anillo pero fue detenida por Gascogne.

-Creo que debemos dejar que nos lleven con su líder en lugar de iniciar una batalla, nos superan en número y creo que ir por las buenas nos ayudará en la búsqueda de Barnette, quizá ellas sepan algo. –Gascogne susurraba al oído de la capitana, ésta asintió, dando la orden al resto del equipo de no oponer resistencia.

Luego de unos minutos a pie, se impresionaron al encontrarse frente a unas grandes murallas de roca, las puertas se abrieron frente a ellos, el interior dejaba ver una civilización bastante organizada, la arquitectura era sencilla pero imponente. A medida que avanzaban despertaban el interés de las habitantes y se podían escuchar susurros a su paso.

Entraron al edificio principal y a su vez fueron conducidos por un estrecho pasillo que terminaba en un par de puertas doradas, una sala circular los aguardaba, magnificas esculturas adornaban el interior y una alfombra roja en el suelo contrastaba con el sobrio color que reinaba en la habitación. En el centro se erigía un magnifico trono, en él se encontraba una mujer de mirada altiva. Su ropa indicaba autoridad, además de llevar una especie de tiara de oro incrustada con piedras preciosas. Varias mujeres, estaban sentadas alrededor, como si se tratase de un consejo de gobierno.

Fueron colocados frente a un trono. Sin duda alguna, aquella mujer sentada frente a ellos era la líder de aquella civilización.

-Deben mostrar respeto, están frente a Anyanka, soberana de Neo Amazonia, nuestro amado planeta –Hablaba una de sus captoras, mientras con su lanza golpeaba a Duero obligándolo a inclinarse, gesto que fue imitado por sus compañeros, Parfet intentó acercarse a su chico pero esto le fue impedido por otra de sus captoras.

Luego Anyanka alzó su voz para ser escuchada.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y cómo es posible que lograran penetrar nuestra defensa?

–¿Defensa? –Preguntó Parfeit.

-¡Silencio! ¿Cómo osas interrumpir a nuestra reina? –La misma mujer con la lanza se preparaba para asestarle el golpe pero fue detenida con un gesto de Anyanka, ésta hizo una reverencia y retrocedió de forma sumisa.

–Si, defensa. Nuestros antepasados crearon una protección para evitar que este planeta fuese descubierto, es prácticamente invisible a los radares e instrumentos avanzados, incluso es imperceptible para el ojo humano, sin embargo, la protección tiene una debilidad. Una vez, al completarse un ciclo solar, los mecanismos deben desactivarse momentáneamente, para hacerles mantenimiento, por espacio de tres días, durante ese tiempo colocamos bombas inteligentes en los puntos más vulnerables de la barrera. Sin embargo, no es una defensa completamente eficiente…

-Quiere decir que otras personas han logrado llegar hasta aquí. Mi grupo y yo hemos aterrizado en su planeta, ya que recibimos la señal de auxilio de la nave de una de nuestros pilotos, desaparecida en combate hace casi un año, su nombre es Barnette Oranguello, ¿díganos qué sabe de ella? Encontramos su dread abandonado no muy lejos de aquí, deben haberla visto. –Interrogaba Meia a su captora, mostraba respeto más no sumisión, mucho menos temor.

-No conozco a nadie con ese nombre –señaló Anyanka –Sin embargo, hace tiempo mi propia hija observó como una extraña nave caía del cielo, debe ser ese dread al que se refieren, ella se acercó y dentro de la cabina encontró a una joven muy mal herida. Al traerla a nuestra aldea, pasó tres días inconsciente, de vez en cuando deliraba y hablaba entre sueños; pero nada que nos diera pista de su procedencia. Cuando al fin despertó, no recordaba nada, ni siquiera su nombre; decidimos llamarla Violet, por el color de sus ojos.

–¿Violet? –repitieron Jura, Dita, Hibiki, Meia, Gascogne, Parfeit, Duero y hasta Pyoro.

La mujer continuó con su relato -Cuando sanaron sus heridas, pidió ser llevada al lugar del accidente, revisó toda la nave, pero no encontró nada que le ayudara a descubrir su pasado. Desde entonces, ha vivido como una más de nosotras, aprendiendo nuestras costumbres y cómo vivir en armonía con lo que la rodea.

–Por favor, permita que nos reunamos con ella, puede ser nuestra amiga y la hemos buscado por largo tiempo –El carácter y autoridad de Meia al parecer había impresionado a Anyanka.

–Está bien, pero les pido que no la abrumen; ella se angustió por un largo tiempo al no lograr recordar, al fin encontró un poco de paz –Luego ordenó a una de las mujeres que estaba a su lado que fueran por Violet, a su vez mandó al resto de lo que parecía un consejo, dejarlos a solas.

Sólo Anyanka permaneció con el grupo proveniente del Nirvana, pasaron unos 10 minutos, cuando entraron dos chicas. La primera de unos 20 años, ojos grises y cabello castaño largo hasta media espalda, tenía puesta una mini falda marrón con bordados artesanales y un sobretodo color crema; en la espalda llevaba una ballesta y un puñal enfundado en la pierna derecha; entró a su lado la otra chica, su cabellera negra y sus ojos violeta eran inconfundibles, sin embargo, mucho en ella era diferente, el cabello estaba más largo, no usaba una diadema sino una cinta negra alrededor de la cabeza; en su brazo derecho tenia una especie de arma, como un lanza flechas, su vestimenta artesanal compuesta por una falda y una camisa sin mangas y cuello alto, en el cinto llevaba una especie de alforja.

-Nos mandaste llamar madre ¿Quiénes son estos? –Preguntó la chica del cabello castaño notando la presencia de los tripulantes del Nirvana.

Al mirarla, todos reconocieron a Violet como Barnette, sin embargo, ella no se impresionó al verlos, enseguida Jura se le fue encima abrazándola.

–¡Barnette! ¡Estas viva! –ésta se sorprendió, mientras la hija de la líder que estaba a su lado miraba con odio a Jura, intentó llevarse la mano a la ballesta pero su madre, previendo el peligro, la llamó. Gesto que no pasó por alto Meia que también se había percatado de la reacción de la joven, y ya la apuntaba con su anillo.

–Rin, estas personas son amigos de Violet, han estado buscándola, dicen que su nombre es Barnette –La chica palideció, bajando la mirada. Jura seguía abrazada a Barnette, pero ésta ni siquiera se inmutó frente a la rubia.

–¿Bar...ne…tte? –repetía una desconcertada Violet.

En el puente del Nirvana

-Subcomandante aun no se ha podido establecer contacto con el equipo de rescate, es como antes, ninguno de nuestros instrumentos detectan su ubicación. –Misty mostraba un semblante preocupado.

-Lo se, no nos queda más que esperar, serán momentos de mucha tensión… _Por favor chicos, tengan cuidado y regresen._

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_

**Notas**: Esta vez me he tardado mucho menos, es porque este y otros dos capítulos más, estaban listos desde hace tiempo lo que me faltaba era entrelazarlos. Igual me sucede con otro par, lo bueno es que el final ya está listo y corregido ;) Espero guste y dejen sus comentarios, son importantes para mi. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	8. Amargo reencuentro

**Advertencia:** Contiene unas notas de shoujo ai, es decir, amor entre chicas. Demás está decir que si no te gusta, no lo leas y nos evitamos disgustos.

**Disclaimer**: El concepto de Vandread y sus personajes son propiedad de los Estudios GONZO.

* * *

**Vandread: La estación perdida**

**Capitulo 8: Amargo reencuentro**

-Vamos Barnette, no pudiste olvidarme, ¡soy Jura!

Al escuchar ese nombre, Rin se sobresaltó, eso fue notado por Meia y Gascogne. Entre tanto, la rubia seguía intentando hacer reaccionar a Barnette.

-Vivimos en el Nirvana, ahí eres muy feliz conmigo, ayudándome en todo, cocinando deliciosos platillos para mi, estando siempre a mi lado y siguiéndome a todos lados. –Al decir todo esto, los demás piratas cerraban los ojos y bajaban las cabezas, no les pareció un argumento muy atractivo.

-Y yo que pensaba que las técnicas de persuasión de Hibiki eran malas pyoro. –Todos asintieron, Hibiki en cambio le metió un puñetazo al robot.

Jura con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se aferraba a las vestimentas de Barnette, que la miraba con total indiferencia combinada con incomodidad por la forma en que la rubia suplicaba. Hasta que la tomo de los brazos y la apartó enérgicamente, todos quedaron sorprendidos, sólo Rin mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Eso no es posible, no sé quiénes son pero de ser cierto todo eso ¿qué no hacia otra cosa más que estar pegada a ti? –Todos empezaron a silbar y mirar para los lados, Gascogne era la única que parecía entender lo que a Jura le dolían la indiferencia de esta nueva Barnette, la rubia se desplomó en el suelo, muy impresionada y bastante conmovida.

Duero, con la sobriedad que lo caracteriza, fue quien rompió el silencio. -Será mejor que te revise para entender a qué se debe que no puedas recordar nada. - Sin embargo, la chica que había llegado con ella le cerró el paso.

-Ningún sucio hombre va a tocar a Violet. –Duero sonrío –Puedo asegurarte que soy muy aseado, además soy médico.

-Rin está bien; no hay problema, iré con él, no siento que me vaya a lastimar. –Esto lo dijo de la manera dulce que en el pasado sólo usaba con Jura, luego Barnette o más bien Violet siguió a Duero junto con Parfeit que serviría de enfermera, Rin lanzo una mirada soslayo a Jura, que aun estaba en el piso consternada.

-_Así que tú eres Jura _–Pensó, luego caminó al centro de la habitación y se sentó junto a su madre con aire de superioridad, observándolos uno a uno. Estando juntas se podía notar el parecido entre ambas, sólo que Anyanka tenía el cabello verde oscuro, sin embargo, los fríos ojos grises eran los mismos.

Pasados unos minutos de silencio incómodo y miradas asesinas entre Rin y Jura, aparecieron Duero, Parfet y Violet.

-Creo que Bar… es decir Violet tiene un shock post traumático que le impide recordar su pasado. Aunque su caso me resulta un poco raro puesto que no esperaría que durara tanto. Al menos debería haber tenido imágenes o recuerdos vagos, creo que por ahora sólo podemos intentar ayudarla a recordar, la mente humana nunca deja de dar sorpresas. Sin intentar forzar sus recuerdos, sugiero empezar desde cero. Muy bien, lo mejor será presentarnos ante Violet. Espero que podamos salir y tomar aire fresco, este ambiente me resulta un tanto… rígido –Esto lo decía mirando a la mujer que le había asestado el porrazo con su lanza.

Una vez fuera, todos procedieron a presentarse, tal como lo había sugerido Duero…

–Soy Meia la lider de grupo.

–Hola yo soy Dita! Tu eres mi superior en el grupo B de caza dreads.

–Hibiki.

–Gascogne.

–hola Violet soy Pyoro.

–Yo soy Jura. –Decía la rubia con un tono afligido.

-Un placer, lamento no poder recordarlos, parecen buenas personas. –Violet les dedicó una sonrisa dulce.

Finalizadas las presentaciones, todos pudieron notar los cambios de esta nueva Barnette, al parecer el carácter de esta chica era mucho más calmado, dulce y menos impulsivo. Sin embargo, su trato cortés no dejaba de ser indiferente.

Al cabo de una hora, salió la reina acompañada de sus guardias, pero en una actitud más cordial, se dirigió al grupo de piratas.

-Por favor disculpen a mi hija, es obvio que su presencia ha sido algo sorpresivo, como podrán notar es un poco… celosa. Bien, creo que ha sido un día muy largo, los invito a cenar con nosotras y a quedarse en nuestra civilización, Violet muéstrale a nuestros invitados dónde pueden descansar mientras mando a preparar un festín, par atenderlos como se merecen; puedes quedarte con ellos quizás te puedan ayudar a recordar.

–Como diga majestad, pero y… -tranquila -dijo Anyanka sonriendo -Rin estará bien, volverá cuando se halla calmado un poco – E-está bien, síganme, por favor. –Violet señalaba el camino y los demás la seguían silenciosamente.

Cuando fueron ubicados en el lugar que Violet les señaló, volvieron para disfrutar del festín preparado en su honor. Todos comían y bebían de buena gana, en especial Hibiki, sólo Jura no podía despegar la mirada de Violet quien a pesar de ser atenta y tratarlos como a sus invitados, no dejaba de ser un trato distante; ésta no era su Barnette, era alguien completamente diferente. Y si Jura se quejaba internamente de la falta de atención por parte de la chica de ojos violeta, se puso peor, ya que apareció en escena Rin y fue a sentarse justo al lado de ella, la tomó de la mano y se desvivía por atenderla. Lo peor es que Violet sólo tenía ojos para ella, esto molestaba mucho a la rubia y el resto de las piratas meyerianas podían notarlo. En un intento desesperado se levantó de su lugar y tomó rumbo hacia donde se encontraba la chica de ojos violeta.

Rin adivinó las intenciones de Jura, así que se acercó seductoramente pasando su mano alrededor del cuello de Violet atrayéndola hacia si para besarla. La rubia pudo presenciar la escena, y sin poder contener las lágrimas que empezaron a caer apresuradas, salió corriendo del lugar, ante la mirada triunfante de Rin. Mientras Violet sentía los labios de Rin algo la perturbó obligándola a romper con aquel beso.

-Rin por favor, espera, hacer esto aquí no está bien.

No sabía la razón, pero la idea de que alguien pudiera verlas la hacía sentirse incómoda. Rin intuyó la razón por la cual Violet reaccionaba de aquella forma, no era la primera vez que rechazaba un beso suyo.

Era por ella, siempre ella, la única razón por la que Violet la rechazara era Jura. Antes era sólo un recuerdo, una imagen borrosa, un fantasma; pero ahora estaba ahí, amenazando su felicidad.

No lo iba a permitir, como futura soberana de Neo Amazonía, estaba acostumbrada a siempre obtener lo que quería, al costo que fuera. Ahora había elegido a Violet como su pareja y eliminaría cualquier cosa que se interpusiera.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Notas**: Espero este capítulo sea de su agrado, tengo poco tiempo últimamente y digamos surgieron nuevos asuntos que requieren mi atención jeje. Prometo no abandonar esta historia, además, ya saben que está casi totalmente estructurada. En cuando menos se lo esperen colocaré el próximo episodio. Saludos!!!


	9. Antes muerta que sencilla

**Advertencia:** Contiene unas notas de shoujo ai, es decir, amor entre chicas. Demás está decir que si no te gusta, no lo leas y nos evitamos disgustos.

**Disclaimer**: El concepto de Vandread y sus personajes son propiedad de los Estudios GONZO.

* * *

**Vandread La estación perdida**

**Capítulo 9: Antes muerta que sencilla**

Quería escapar y olvidar lo que había visto. Sentía el pecho doler, esto era más de lo que podía soportar, su Barnette besándose con otra. Nunca imaginó sentirse así. No le importaba dónde la llevaban sus pasos, la escena que acababa de presenciar se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez atormentándola.

De repente se detuvo, secó sus lágrimas con el revés de la mano, pero con mucha elegancia.

-Si esa niña Rin quiere pelea eso va a tener. Soy la gran Jura Basil Elden, heroína de Meyer quien salvó a todos en la batalla contra la tierra, Jura no se dejará vencer por una princesita malcriada, Barnette volverá a mí.

Ya con los ánimos renovados, empezó a darse cuenta de que se había alejado demasiado del refugio y ahora no sabía qué camino tomar para regresar. Estaba perdida en medio de la selva. Ahora cambiando su pose a la de "pobre dama en desgracia", sendas lágrima aparecieron en sus ojos.

-¡¡¡No puede ser, todo tiene que pasarme hoy!!! –Exclamó cambiando a modo "Jura enojada y exasperada". Pero sus gritos y pataleos no pasaron desapercibidos, en ese extraño planeta, la rubia pronto sabría que no se encontraba tan sola como se creía.

Algo rondaba cada vez más cerca, haciendo que el miedo se apoderara de ella. Ese miedo que nos alerta de que algo está por suceder, llámese intuición o lo que sea. Al escuchar una especie de gruñido, Jura no lo pensó dos veces antes de emprender la huida hacia el lado contrario de dónde provino el ruido.

Sin embargo, tropezó con una raíz cayendo estrepitosamente. Intentó ponerse en pie pero un dolor agudo se comenzó a extender desde su tobillo. Completamente aterrada, no le quedó más que esperar a su perseguidor y rogar porque algún milagro ocurriese.

Poco a poco pudo vislumbrar a una extraña fiera, no se parecía a nada que hubiese visto antes. Caminaba en cuatro patas y estaba completamente cubierta de pelos, cosa que le pareció repugnante. Sin embargo, a lo que más atención le prestó fue a los grandes colmillos que asomaban en su hocico. La fiera estaba a menos de tres metros de distancia y se disponía a atacarla; la rubia sólo cerró los ojos esperando el zarpazo, sólo pudo dejar escapar un fuerte grito que incluso espantó a los pájaros que se encontraban cerca.

En el comedor del palacio

-¿Escuchaste algo? –preguntaba la pelirroja a su chico que aún se sobaba el estómago luego de la tremenda comilona.

-Escuchar… ¿qué cosa? –miraba extrañado Hibiki que conocía bien todos los gestos de la chica, sabía perfectamente que Dita se había sentido inquieta desde el primer momento que pisaron ese planeta.

-Mmm nada, creo que fue la imaginación de Dita. Este lugar me asusta y esa chica Rin…

-Tampoco me inspira confianza. –se apresuraba Hibiki a completar la frase de su pareja. -creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es sacar de aquí a Barnette lo más pronto posible y regresar a la base pirata.

-Alienígena… -Las palabras sobraban, el chico le dedicó una tierna sonrisa a su pelirroja mientras se aproximaba y la rodeaba con sus brazos. Era una nueva forma de demostrarse cariño que habían descubierto durante esos años de convivencia. Pronto sus labios se juntaron; al separarse se tomaron de la mano y salieron del comedor en busca de su capitana para plantearle sus inquietudes.

En algún lugar de la selva

Nada ocurría, continuaba expectante; abrió lentamente los ojos y la sorpresa casi la hace desmayarse… frente a si tenía a Barnette examinándola atentamente, con expresión preocupada, detrás de ella se encontraba la fiera inmóvil.

-Está bien, le lancé un dardo tranquilizante. No despertará en un par de horas. Te torciste el tobillo, necesitarás que te revise tu amigo médico. ¿Te duele mucho?

-U-un poco, no se si pueda caminar.

-Te ayudaré. –se apresuraba la pelinegra a acercarse. Y rodeándola con un brazo alrededor de su cintura y con el otro tomando el suyo para pasárselo por el hombro, ayudó a Jura a ponerse de pie e ir caminando poco a poco.

-Te alejaste demasiado y con tu tobillo lastimado nos tomará más tiempo en llegar a la ciudad. Dentro de poco oscurecerá y ellos vendrán. Conozco un lugar donde pasar la noche, será mejor quedarnos ahí que arriesgarnos a recorrer todo eso en la oscuridad.

-E..está bien. –Jura apenas podía coordinar lo que salía de sus labios y lo que estaba sintiendo con el brazo de Barnette alrededor de su cintura.

Llegaron a la cueva y ahí Jura pudo recostarse, realmente le dolía demasiado; sin embargo, bien valía la pena soportarlo si podía estar a solas con su otrora pareja.

A medida que la noche transcurría iba haciendo cada vez más frío, por alguna razón que la morena no quiso explicar, no encendió una fogata. Así que viendo a Jura temblar, se quitó su chaqueta para cubrir con ella el torso de la rubia.

-Lo siento, si enciendo fuego, ellos podrían llegar hasta acá.

-¿Te-te refieres a más fieras como esa? -temblaba de sólo imaginar más bestias como aquella queriendo atacarlas.

-No, esas le temen al fuego, pero no te preocupes no llegarán a esta cueva, estaremos bien y no dejaré que te pase nada. –dicho esto un rubor cubrió las mejillas de la rubia. –ahora descansa, mañana regresaremos a la ciudad y te curarán mejor ese tobillo.

Barnette no dormía, tenía el arma de su brazo preparada y se encontraba alerta, reaccionando al mínimo ruido. Debía tener frío pues le había dado su chaqueta quedándose con una blusa sin mangas. Así que en un intento de acercarse a ella, se levantó y al dar dos pasos, cayó al frío suelo. Barnette corrió a ayudarla y Jura se abrazó a ella lo más fuerte que pudo, no quería dejarla ir nuevamente. Una vez se recostaron, Jura pudo sentir el sutil aroma de la morena, a pesar del tiempo sin verse no lo había borrado de su memoria. Así transcurrieron varios minutos hasta que el sueño pudo más.

Los rayos del sol las sorprendieron abrazadas y muy juntas, compartiendo del todo su calor corporal. La primera en despertar fue Jura, no podía creerlo, estar así abrazada a su amada, mirarla dormir era un privilegio del cual gozó tanto tiempo y nunca supo apreciar. Se prometió a sí misma que si Barnette lograba recordar y aceptaba volver con ella, disfrutaría al máximo de cada amanecer a su lado. Mientras se debatía entre despertar a Barnette con un beso o simplemente separarse de ella, ésta lentamente abrió los ojos, al encontrarse en esa posición tan comprometedora; la morena no pudo más que imitar a un tomate maduro por la coloración que tomaron sus mejilla, en tanto se alejaba lo más posible de aquella chica.

-Bu-buenos días ¿cómo está tu tobillo? –intentando sonar lo más normal posible, aunque varias perlas de sudor adornaban su rostro aún completamente sonrojado.

-Mucho mejor, gracias a tus cuidados. –respondía la rubia, con un tono que a Barnette le resultó de lo más provocativo, aunque se pensara que no era posible lograrlo, la morena de ojos violeta reaccionó sonrojándose aun más; gesto que no pasó desapercibido para la rubia, que sonreía internamente pues acababa de comprobar que sus encantos aún surtían ese efecto sobre la chica.

En el palacio real

Una chica completamente fuera de si, entraba a los aposentos reales dando un fuerte portazo tras de si, a cualquier otro ser humano ese gesto le habría costado la vida. Sin embargo, por ser el fruto de sus entrañas y heredera de su reino, debía soportar esos arranques de malgenio.

-¡Violet no aparece! Ella y la tal Jura están desaparecidas desde ayer. –gritaba, gesticulaba, incluso arrojaba al suelo lo que tuviera a la mano. Todo ante la miraba impasible de su madre.

Anyanka temía que algo así pudiera suceder, estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de reacciones cuando algo no salía como la princesa esperaba. Por eso sentía tanto aprecio por Violet, pues la reina consideraba que desde su llegada había sido una buena influencia sobre su hija que había mejorado en mucho su carácter.

Luego de unos minutos, en que la más joven de las mujeres desahogó su furia; la reina, quien ya había tenido tiempo de meditar la situación, haciendo uso de su experiencia y dominio de la situación; respiró hondo y procedió a dar su opinión y consejo a su hija.

-Rin, ¿Qué pensaría Violet al verte en ese estado, crees que armar un escándalo hará que ella se acerque más a ti y evite estar cerca de esta gente que son parte de su vida pasada? Obtendrías como resultado lo opuesto. Hija mía, debes mantener la calma y pensar con la cabeza. En cuanto aparezcan, debes mostrarte aliviada de que estén a salvo, no enojada.

La conversación entre madre e hija se vio interrumpida por una sirvienta que llegó a avisar que Violet y Jura llegaron a la civilización y que ésta última se encontraba herida. Al instante Rin salió de la habitación, mientras su madre suspiraba resignada y un tanto decepcionada de que su heredera aún tenía un largo camino por recorrer si quería sustituirla algún día. No podía dejarse dominar por las emociones de aquella forma, para mejorar ello, contaba con que tendría a una pareja como Violet a su lado.

Continuará…

* * *

**Notas: **Si que ha pasado el tiempo, lamento muchísimo la demora, pero bueno, no me gustan las excusas. Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, me costó un poco desarrollar lo que sería un primer momento a solas entre Jura y Barnette; no quiero apresurar las cosas y acá entre nos, no quiero darle premio a Jura aún XD

Por otro lado, incluí una pequeña escena de Dita & Hibiki primero, porque alguien en los comentarios es fan de esa pareja (espero les gustara aunque salió bastante cortita) y segundo, porque debo intentar aportar algo de cada personaje que incluí en el fanfic. Gracias por leer y esperar :-)


	10. No confiamos en Rin

**Advertencia:** Contiene unas notas de shoujo ai, es decir, amor entre chicas. Demás está decir que si no te gusta, no lo leas y nos evitamos disgustos.

**Disclaimer**: El concepto de Vandread y sus personajes son propiedad de los Estudios GONZO.

* * *

**Vandread La estación perdida**

**Capítulo 10: No confiamos en Rin**

Meia se encontraba junto a Gascogne, sentadas frente a frente en la habitación que les asignaron como huéspedes de la familia real. Era un sitio amplio y bien arreglado; sin embargo, no dejaba de tener cierto aire a prisión. Ninguna de las dos pronunciaba palabra, pero era obvio que pensaban lo mismo _"Algo no está bien"_. La asignación de los cuartos, era evidentemente estratégica… Estaban siendo vigiladas constantemente y no habían visto al resto de sus compañeros desde el banquete del día anterior, el desayuno y almuerzo les fueron llevados, pero deberían reencontrarse en unas pocas horas, pues tenían otra invitación a cenar con la familia real.

Parfeit y Duero que tuvieron que cargar con Pyoro, Dita y Hibiki, Meia y Gascogne; por último Jura fue la única sin compañero. Las habitaciones concedidas eran completamente equidistantes, separadas por pasillos, cuartos vacíos e incluso estaban en pisos diferentes.

Nadie había informado a los piratas que sus amigas estaban perdidas en la selva. Sin embargo, los años de convivencia hacen que la gente estreche lazos y se conecten de alguna forma; por eso, ninguno de ellos se sentía tranquilo con aquella situación.

La meditación silenciosa de las mujeres fue interrumpida por la pelirroja y su alienígena, que luego de casi un día de mucho andar y evitar a las guardias, pudieron ubicar a sus compañeras.

-Dita y Alienígena intentamos desde ayer averiguar dónde están Jura-san y los demás, pero mientras caminábamos por los pasillos, las guardias nos llevaron hasta nuestra habitación, apenas pudimos escabullirnos. Por suerte, logramos encontrar a la capitana y a Gasco-san... Queremos decirles que esa chica Rin…

-Tampoco nos inspira confianza –Interrumpían a la vez Meia y Gascogne. –Y por cierto, es Gascogne –puntualizaba ésta última.

-Yo creo que debemos tomar a Barnette y salir de este planeta lo más pronto posible, que Duero se encargue de curarla en la base pirata. –explicaba el moreno.

-Esa sería una solución interesante, pero… no me parece la más viable dado lo cercanas que son la princesa y Barnette. –meditaba Meia, sin embargo, al ver la cara de confusión de Dita y Hibiki, tuvo que intervenir la "_big sister_" del Nirvana.

–Lo que Meia quiere decir es que no cree que la princesa nos deje llevar a Barnette lejos. Si queremos sacarla de aquí, primero debe recordar quién es… pero sobretodo, debe recordar quién es Jura para ella. –agregaba Gascogne, ante las caras desencajadas y confusas de los chicos. Meia puso los ojos en blanco mientras Gascogne mostraba una gran gota de sudor en la sien.

-Creo que Alienígena y Dita deben regresar a la habitación antes de que las guardias noten nuestra ausencia. Nos veremos a la hora del banquete, hasta luego. –La pelirroja tomó al chico del brazo y ambos salieron de la habitación.

En otro lugar del palacio

Duero fue retirado de la habitación que compartía con Parfet y Pyoro; y sin mayores explicaciones lo escoltaron hasta donde se encontraba Jura con Barnette y Rin. Ahí, la morena le comentó los por menores de la situación, mientras la rubia se quejaba levemente del tobillo adolorido, obteniendo toda la atención de "su Barnette" quien no se despegó de su lado desde que llegó cargando con ella hasta el palacio.

A Rin le hervía la sangre el solo hecho de imaginarlas muy juntas pasando la noche. Pero esta vez, seguiría los consejos de su madre… Después de todo, tenía varios ases bajo la manga; y así, llevando a cabo su mejor actuación, se mostró muy interesada en que la rubia recibiera la mejor atención posible; aún así, la propia Jura insistió en que Duero fuese quien la revisara.

-Es sólo una torcedura, inmovilizaré el tobillo y en pocos días estará como si nada, podrás caminar casi sin problemas.

-Gracias Duero, eres el mejor –Jura miraba al médico con admiración mientras le dedicaba una amplia sonrisa.

Ese gesto causó una punzada en el estómago de la chica de ojos violeta que simplemente se dedicó a mirar hacia la ventana, luego se disculpó diciendo que quería supervisar el banquete y salió del lugar con mucha rapidez. Luego la siguió Rin, no sin antes lanzarle una última mirada a su rival.

-Que extraño comportamiento –dijo Duero observando la puerta.

-Es verdad, Barnette se comporta tan extraña desde que nos encontramos; pero Jura la reconquistará, ya lo verás.

-No me refería a Barnette, hablo de la princesa… Esa chica…

-Lo se… tampoco me inspira confianza.

***

Al momento del banquete, todos se reunieron en el comedor real. Ahí, el resto de la tripulación, fue puesta al tanto de lo que sucedió el día anterior con Jura y Barnette; esto acrecentó la inquietud de los piratas que consideraban que no estaban a salvo en aquel lugar, sobretodo temían por la rubia.

Jura se mostraba mucho más recuperada de lo que describió dramáticamente como "una experiencia cercana a la muerte", pudo comer más tranquila, notando cómo su Barnette parecía menos complaciente con la tal Rin. Y no eran imaginaciones suyas, incluso Anyanka pudo darse cuenta que Violet era mucho menos atenta con su hija desde que regresó con la "rubia escandalosa" a cuestas. Quizá algo en la memoria de la chica amenazaba con aparecer. Esto realmente no era un buen augurio para sus planes futuros ni mucho menos para los de la propia princesa.

Transcurrida la cena, todos los presentes se despidieron y en el caso de nuestros chicos, escoltados hasta sus aposentos. Violet tomó rumbo a su habitación, pero cuando se preparaba para dormir, entró Rin. No tenía por costumbre tocar a su puerta, era algo normal entre ellas, pero en esta oportunidad y por primera vez, la chica de ojos violeta se sintió incómoda.

-Traje un té que preparé para ti, debes estar agotada por el esfuerzo de ayer, así que tómalo, seguro te ayudará a relajarte y sacar toda esa confusión de tu cabeza –dijo esto entregándole la taza con un líquido rojo humeante.

-No me siento mal ni confusa, preferiría tan sólo acostarme a descansar, sino te molesta quisiera estar sola. –Pero la princesa nunca aceptaba un "no" y aunque el tono que usó la pelinegra le molestó, mostró su mejor sonrisa.

-Está bien, si deseas estar sola me iré, pero bebe primero, así me quedaré más tranquila, sabiendo que vas a descansar toda la noche. -dicho esto se apresuró a tomarla de las manos, haciéndola beber todo el contenido de aquella taza. Luego, pasaron unos pocos minutos en silencio.

-Estuve tan preocupada de que te hubiera pasado algo malo, de ser así, no podría seguir viviendo. Violet eres mi vida, mi todo. Por favor, déjame demostrarte cuán importante eres para mi. –dichas estas palabras, Rin se despojó del sobretodo que cubría su desnudez, mostrando así su estilizada figura, bajo los rayos lunares que se filtraban por la ventana era un paisaje realmente apetecible para cualquiera.

Algo en su consciencia la obligaba a no ceder, pero esa sensación se fue diluyendo a medida que pasaban los minutos; las imágenes en la mente de Violet se tornaban cada vez más borrosas y no podía pensar con claridad. El deseo comenzó a manifestarse y Rin sonreía victoriosa, luego de mirar de reojo la taza vacía sobre la mesa.

El impulso y las ganas de poseer aquél cuerpo la dominaban, el nombre de Jura desapareció de su cabeza; ya no había recuerdos ni sentimientos confusos, todo se resumía a lo que tenía frente a si. Violet se aproximó para abrazar a Rin, a la par que besaba su cuello y acariciaba su espalda. La princesa se estremeció ante el primer contacto de los labios de su amada sobre su piel.

Casi con violencia, cegadas por la lujuria, Rin la ayudó a despojarse de su ropa y luego guió hasta su cama, donde se desbordó toda la pasión acumulada por tanto tiempo. La princesa saboreaba cada parte del cuerpo de la mujer que ahora creía completamente suya; disfrutaba tenerla completamente enloquecida de placer, pero disfrutaba aún más el sentirse dominada por ella; le alteraba los sentidos su respiración agitada, su aroma y la presión que ejercían sus cuerpos. La poderosa Rin de Neo Amazonía a fin de cuentas era una mujer, como cualquier otra, que palpitaba y se estremecía bajo el cuerpo de otra mujer… "su mujer". Siguieron amándose con locura durante varias horas, hasta muy entrada la noche cuando cayeron rendidas.

Continuará…

* * *

**Notas: **Me tardé mucho menos eh, es porque mi vida ha mejorado sustancialmente estas dos últimas semanas XD

¿Alguien notó que las escenas de intimidad no son lo mío? Espero que no *risa nerviosa*. Quise imaginarla como algo brusca y desenfrenada. Sin embargo, por el estilo que lleva este fic, no me pareció relevante indagar demasiado en esa parte.

Mientras estudio a los personajes, me empiezan a generar dudas los sentimientos de Rin. Realmente ¿es una chica enamorada, o es sólo una caprichosa obsesionada con alguien que sabe no le corresponde? Bueno, estamos cerca… yo de definirlo y ustedes de averiguarlo.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	11. Herbología

**Advertencia:** Contiene unas notas de shoujo ai, es decir, amor entre chicas. Demás está decir que si no te gusta, no lo leas y nos evitamos disgustos.

**Disclaimer**: El concepto de Vandread y sus personajes son propiedad de los Estudios GONZO.

* * *

**Vandread La estación perdida**

**Capítulo 11: Herbología**

Despertó tan sobresaltada que casi cae de la cama, estaba completamente desorientada y confundida. Al incorporarse lentamente se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, tratando de enfocar su mente y recordar los sucesos del día anterior. Al mirar a su lado, vio que Rin dormía a su lado dejando ver su espalda desnuda… si, desnuda… La princesa estaba desnuda en su cama… Ella estaba desnuda en su cama… junto a la princesa, ambas desnudas en su cama... Podría parecer un trabalenguas, pero da una idea clara de la gran confusión que reinaba en la mente de la belleza de ojos violeta.

_-Madre del universo, ¿qué hice?_

Con mucho cuidado se puso de pie y luego de vestirse, salió de la habitación sin hacer el menor ruido. Necesitaba tomar aire y ordenar sus ideas, caminó por varios pasillos sin rumbo aparente, hasta llegar a un balcón donde se encontraba una alta y fornida mujer, que miraba el cielo con aire contemplativo.

-Ho-hola, tú eres Gas… -intentaba recordar, se notaba la expresión forzada en su rostro y su voz evidenciaba algo de exasperación. A la mujer esto le llamó la atención, esa no parecía la misma persona de los últimos dos días, aquella chica dulce y tranquila. Ésta en cambio, parecía angustiada y ansiosa.

-Gascogne –La hermana mayor del Nirvana se volvía a presentar.

–Lo siento Gascogne-san a veces despierto muy confundida.

–Entiendo, debe ser angustiante... y es Gas… espera… olvídalo.

-Es muy linda esa bola brillante que flota ahí arriba, ¿no lo crees? Transmite paz. –Rompía el silencio la mayor de las mujeres.

-Eh… si, lo es, la llamamos luna. Es un satélite artificial, fue creado para iluminar y dar calor al planeta durante la noche; Rin me dijo que imitaron un sistema parecido al de la antigua Tierra. –Al dejar salir el nombre de la princesa la pelinegra comenzó a sentirse incómoda y avergonzada consigo misma. Gascogne intuyó su malestar, aún así continuó con la conversación como si nada.

-Que interesante, esta es una civilización muy avanzada han aprendido a vivir en armonía con lo que les rodea, el lugar donde vengo, estaba tan contaminado que no podías ver ni el cielo, pero ahora la gente está cambiando eso.

-Ese lugar de donde vienes, es también de dónde yo vengo ¿no es así?

-Si, Meyer es nuestro planeta. Pero pasamos mucho tiempo fuera de él, es parte de la vida de piratas que elegimos.

-Ya veo. –El silencio volvía a hacerse presente, hasta que la joven mujer se aclaró la garganta.

-Gascogne-san… quería preguntar una cosa, y no se porque pero me inspiras mucha confianza… es sobre esa chica de la espada, la rubia escandalosa.

A Gascogne le parecía tan raro escuchar esa descripción de Jura de boca de Barnette. Pero no dijo nada y la dejó continuar.

-Es cierto que… que antes, éramos… digo que si… ¿estábamos juntas? –Un leve rubor asomó en las mejillas de la pelinegra.

–Este… bueno, algo así.

–y… ¿la amaba?

La memoria de Gascogne dio un salto atrás, justo antes de su salida a lo que sería el accidente que provocó la desaparición de Barnette, esa conversación en la que quizá la antigua piloto pudo haber tomado una decisión sobre su relación con Jura.

***

_Mientras jugaban al póker Barnette intentaba encontrarle explicación a lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Gascogne la escuchaba atentamente, mientras volvía a repartir las cartas._

_-Siempre he sabido que Jura es completamente egocéntrica y no me había importado antes, pero yo… yo no se si debería continuar a su lado. En verdad, empiezo a dudar de mis sentimientos por ella. Quisiera formar mi propia familia, y no se me ocurre cómo sería mi vida sin ella a mi lado, pero Jura no es del tipo familiar, además, aún mantiene esa loca idea de tener un bebé con un hombre, Gasco-san estoy tan confundida ¿qué debo hacer?._

_-Eso es algo que debes descubrir por ti misma, tus sentimientos solo tú los conoces y se que ahora todo parece confuso pero confío en que tomarás la mejor decisión. Jura es Jura, pero no dudo de sus sentimientos hacia ti. En cuanto a la idea de tener un bebé de un hombre, si continua como hasta ahora, sabemos que eso no sucederá._

_Barnette asintió y mostró sus cartas._

_-Cuatro reinas. _

_-Full house, yo gano._

_***_

Luego de unos minutos, Gascogne volvió a mirar al cielo.

- Eso es algo que deberás descubrir tu misma. Pero no dudo de los sentimientos de Jura. La ha pasado realmente mal creyéndote muerta. Se que no puedes recordar, pero tienes la oportunidad de averiguarlo. En todo este tiempo, ¿no has tenido algún tipo de recuerdo, pensamiento o sentimiento que te incitara a recordar?

–Al principio, veía imágenes difusas en mi mente, me esforzaba mucho intentando recordar, pero sólo conseguía frustrarme y sentirme muy enferma, Rin consideró que lo mejor era dejar de presionarme y poco a poco dejaron de aparecer.

–y ¿no te gustaría recobrar tu vida y tus recuerdos pasados?

–Bueno en ocasiones, pero…

-Entiendo, es por ella, por Rin ¿no es así?

-Ella salvó mi vida, le debo mucho, ahora con mayor razón… después de… -Barnette bajo la mirada, justo antes de ser interrumpida.

-Después de pasar la noche juntas mi amor, no deberías dejarme sola en la cama. –La voz a sus espaldas, hizo estremecer a Barnette; al girarse, vio la expresión seria de la princesa que se acercó lentamente y le besó en los labios.

-Si nos disculpas, Violet debe descansar, tuvimos una noche muy… movida. –enseguida la tomó de la mano y la pelinegra la siguió mansamente.

***

Gascogne volvió a la habitación que compartía con Meia, ésta dormía profundamente, por lo que la morena decidió que mejor hablarían por la mañana. La mujer apenas pudo conciliar el sueño, estaba muy preocupada por el estado Barnette y por lo que acababa de presenciar.

Entre tanto, la princesa llevó a Barnette hasta su habitación.

-Te ves algo inquieta amor, ¿pasa algo? –preguntaba la princesa con tono inocente.

-Rin… yo… por favor… perdóname, anoche…

-Shhhhh –callaba a la pelinegra colocándole un dedo en los labios -anoche fue maravilloso; nos amamos, no es nada de lo que tengamos que avergonzarnos. ¿Sabes lo que haremos? Iré a prepararte algo para los nervios y luego de que lo bebas dormirás sintiéndote mucho mejor.

Sin dar tiempo a la pelinegra de objetar nada, salió de la habitación; luego tomó rumbo hacia un lugar que no era precisamente la cocina. Sin prestar mucha atención, atravesó por un estrecho pasillo y descendió unas escaleras; mientras una pequeña figura apenas perceptible la seguía de cerca.

Llegó a una especie de vivero ubicado en el sótano del palacio. Luego de entrar, se pudo escuchar la voz de una anciana que se acercaba lentamente; una vez frente a ella, la vieja mujer hizo una especie de reverencia, se inclinó lo más que le permitió su maltrecha columna.

-Excelentísima Princesa Rin, ¿Qué la trae nuevamente a los aposentos de esta humilde servidora de la familia real?

-Déjate de zalamerías vieja, quiero que prepares la poción del olvido.

-¿Pero la princesa desea utilizarla nuevamente? Pensaba que ya no era necesario, ya que la memoria de Violet-sama fue borrada del todo.

-Si te la estoy pidiendo es porque la necesito, aparecieron personas que dicen ser sus amigos pero sobretodo apareció la tal Jura, gracias a eso su memoria amenaza con volver, no pienso permitir que la aparten de mi lado.

-Entiendo majestad, pero no debe abusar de ese tipo de hierbas, además apenas ayer le suministró la flor del delirio que es muy fuerte. Además, recuerde que la poción del olvido, podría ocasionarle un daño irreparable a la mente de Violet-sama.

-La flor del delirio funcionó justo como lo esperaba, Violet me hizo suya y ahora se siente culpable porque piensa que abusó de mi confianza. En cuanto a la poción, yo asumiré las consecuencias, con tal de que Violet permanezca a mi lado, no me importa correr ese riesgo. Por otro lado, ya tengo un plan para sacar del camino a esa rubia escandalosa. Vieja, también quiero que prepares el veneno más potente que tengas.

-Como su majestad desee. –sin hacer mayores preguntas, la anciana dio media vuelta y comenzó a agregar hierbas en un mortero, a la par que recitaba sus conjuros.

Al escuchar todo esto Pyoro, que era la pequeña figura que se había encargado de perseguir y monitorear a Rin; al igual que Parfet y Duero, que estaban en la habitación atentos a la transmisión del robot, quedaron completamente en shock. Era un hecho, había que salir de ese lugar lo más pronto posible y sobre todo había que proteger a Jura y Barnette.

-Pyoro, regresa pronto, localiza a los demás y guíalos hasta nuestra habitación, debemos planear lo que haremos. –El robot captó la orden y salió rápidamente de ese lugar, comenzando a dejar el mensaje en cada habitación que ocuparan los piratas del Nirvana.

Cuando Rin regresó a la habitación, la pelinegra dormía profundamente, sería tonto despertarla para darle la dosis de la poción; así que luego de contemplarla, se acostó a su lado. Por suerte, no la escuchó nombrar entre sueños a Jura.

Sólo un pensamiento rondaba en su cabeza, había llegado el momento de acabar con la chica que amenazaba con su felicidad. Luego, abrazándose a la joven que dormía a su lado, la princesa entró en un sueño plácido.

Continuará…

* * *

**Notas:** Cada vez falta menos para el final, estoy emocionada, en poco tiempo podré dejar listo mi primer fanfic largo, ¿Qué tal este capítulo? Lo de Pyoro se me ocurrió de repente, tenía planificado todo, menos cómo descubrir el secreto de Rin sobre por qué la amnesia de Barnette había durado tanto. A mi este robot me mataba de risa en la serie. Bueno, mil gracias por seguirme y agradezco a Saskia y Dei por sus comentarios :-) ojalá más lectores se animen a dejar sus opiniones.

Saludos y nos vemos pronto!


	12. Golpe y huida

**Advertencia:** Contiene unas notas de shoujo ai, es decir, amor entre chicas. Demás está decir que si no te gusta, no lo leas y nos evitamos disgustos.

**Disclaimer**: El concepto de Vandread y sus personajes son propiedad de los Estudios GONZO.

* * *

**Vandread La estación perdida**

**Capítulo 12: Golpe y huida**

Esa mañana, con mucho cuidado de nos ser vistos por las guardias, los piratas tuvieron su reunión; todos se mostraron muy sorprendidos e indignados con las revelaciones que obtuvieron gracias a Pyoro, pero Jura más que nadie; luego de enterarse que su amada Barnette había sucumbido a los encantos de otra.

Gracias a la intervención de Gascogne, la rubia pudo entender bien la situación y no dejarse dominar por los celos, pues la hierba que utilizó Rin, era un poderoso alucinógeno y bajo sus efectos nadie era dueño de sus actos. Gascogne también relató el estado de confusión en que se encontraba Barnette momentos posteriores a la ingesta de "la flor del deseo".

Jura se sentía iracunda, porque supuso lo mal que debió sentirse la pelinegra durante todo ese tiempo que Rin la mantuvo a base de brebajes; aunque convino que debía mantenerse calmada, pues de ello dependía el éxito de la operación.

Al regresar a sus respectivas habitaciones se encontraron con invitaciones a un almuerzo firmadas por la princesa. Seguramente, ahí aprovecharía para intentar algo contra Jura.

A medio día, todos se reunieron en el comedor real, el ambiente era bastante tenso, la reina se disculpó pues debía atender un compromiso "ineludible". Cada quien tomó asiento y no tardaron en llegar sirvientes trayendo consigo deliciosos manjares. Al momento de entregar las bebidas, la copa de Jura fue servida por la misma persona que llevó las copas de Barnette y la princesa.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos todos, exceptuando a mí madre claro; los invito a levantar su copa y brindar por nuestro encuentro. –Dicho esto, tomó la suya colocándola muy en alto, sin embargo, sólo Violet imitó el gesto. Los demás piratas estaban frente a la mesa de brazos cruzados. El rostro de Violet evidenciaba extrañeza, pero las respuestas a sus dudas estaban por llegar.

-Lo siento princesa, pero mi equipo y yo, nos negamos a brindar en contra de nuestras amigas. –Meia hablaba de pie. –Estamos al tanto de sus planes de asesinar a Jura y de seguir controlando la mente de Barnette con sus pócimas.

-Eso es un absurdo, cómo se atreven a levantarme esa calumnia… ¡A mi, Rin de Neo Amazonía, princesa heredera!...

-No son calumnias, tenemos pruebas, ¿verdad Pyoro? –Hablaba Parfet que le hacía la seña al robot para que reprodujera la conversación entre Rin y la anciana.

Rin estaba descubierta, la copa de Jura contenía el veneno más potente que existe en ese planeta y no había manera de que ahora las culpas no recayeran sobre ella. Ante la mirada de los presentes, la princesa intentó seguir negándolo, a esto Barnette se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hasta tomar la copa de Jura.

-Si no hay veneno en esta bebida, cualquiera puede probar su contenido, ¿no es así Rin? –dicho esto, ante la mirada de terror de los presentes y un chillido de la rubia, la chica se llevó la copa a los labios; pero fue detenida por la propia Rin quien de un manotazo le arrebató la copa, derramando todo su contenido. Luego se abrazó a ella lo más fuerte que pudo, pero Barnette se soltó bruscamente.

-Entonces debo asumir que lo de la poción del olvido, también es verdad. Me has engañado todo este tiempo, haciendo con mi memoria lo que te dio la gana. Lo siento Rin, me voy con ellos.

-Eso no sucederá… ¡Guardias, llévenselos a todos y a Violet enciérrenla en mi habitación! Las guardias se acercaron para intentar detenerlos, pero esta vez no se la pondrían fácil.

Meia atacó con su anillo hiriendo a un par de guardias, entre Dita y Hibiki desarmaron a otra, Gascogne golpeaba con facilidad a tres, Jura con su espada repelía las lanzas. Duero se colocó frente a Parfet que manejaba rápidamente su computador personal conectado a Pyoro. Mientras esto sucedía, llegaban más y más guardias. Jura intentaba llegar hasta donde se encontraba Barnette con Rin, pero le era imposible apenas podía defenderse.

Barnette aprovechando el momento de confusión se apartó de Rin, se acercó hasta una pared y hundió una piedra que sobresalía, abriendo así varios pasadizos alrededor del comedor.

-Chicos, rápido, ¡huyan! Nos encontraremos luego –después, la pelinegra corrió entrando por uno de los pasadizos, los demás la imitaron aprovechando que la mayoría de las guardias yacían en el piso y que Rin no se atrevería a seguirlos sola. Las paredes permanecieron abiertas un par de minutos, sin embargo, la princesa sabía perfectamente a dónde se dirigían. Duero, Parfet tomaron un camino, Meia, Jura y Gascogne otro y Dita, Hibiki y Pyoro siguieron por su lado.

Barnette corría ágilmente, sabía que en mayor o menor distancia todos los pasadizos llevaban al mismo lugar, pero era consciente de que la princesa también conocía ese lugar, incluso mejor que ella. Por eso trataba de llegar lo más rápido posible, y rogaba porque el resto de los piratas corrieran como si su vida dependiera de ello… porque así era, aunque le preocupaba el tobillo lastimado de Jura, eso seguramente la retrasaría.

El pasadizo que tomó era el más cercado al lugar donde se encontraba aparcada la nave pirata. Quedaba en la parte más alta del planeta, los demás deberían llegar de un momento a otro, pero deberían subir el risco y eso les tomaría su tiempo.

Para sorpresa de la chica de ojos violeta, Rin la interceptó a medio camino junto con cuatro guerreras de élite.

-¿Olvidas acaso querida Violet, que estas en mis dominios?, nada en este lugar es oculto para mí.

-Ya veo; igual esperaba que me encontraras, pero sabes bien que después de lo que has hecho yo nunca aceptaría quedarme a tu lado. Déjanos ir en paz. Rin, no puedo amarte como tu quieres.

-Nunca te apartarás de mi lado, me amarás lo quieras o no, yo me encargaré de eso. ¡Aprésenla! Pero no la lastimen.

Las guerreras intentaron tomar a la chica pero no fueron rivales dignos, Violet las desarmó casi al instante, dejándolas inconscientes en el suelo. Sólo quedaba Rin, pero dentro de todo, la chica de ojos violeta era incapaz de atacar a la que había sido su salvadora y mejor amiga durante un año. Esto fue capitalizado por la princesa que la desarmó.

-Tienes que ser sólo mía; sino, no saldrás de aquí con vida, no te dejaré irte de mi lado –absolutamente fuera de si, apuntaba a Barnette con su lanza haciéndola retroceder y dejándola al borde de uno de los acantilados que había en la zona. Sus compañeros piratas se apresuraban en llegar para socorrer a su amiga. Los primeros en hacerlo fueron Parfet y Duero; seguidos muy de cerca por Dita, Hibiki y Pyoro.

Rin observó que pronto estarían ahí, así que presionó a la chica hasta hacerle perder el equilibrio y caer un par de metros directo al suelo, golpeándose al aterrizar. En un movimiento rápido Hibiki se abalanzó sobre Rin, dejándola bajo su cuerpo y arrebatándole la lanza, la chica gritaba como loca e intentaba liberarse, llamando a sus guerreras. Rin chillaba, pataleaba y se movía con fuerza, hasta que Dita le propinó un derechazo que la dejó sin conocimiento.

-Eso, fue por lastimar a Barnette y por casi matar a Jura-san –le hablaba a la desmayada princesa, mientras se sobaba la mano, el mismo Hibiki, Pyoro y Parfet la veían con las bocas abiertas y algo de miedo.

-Nunca la hagas enojar-Pyoro –dirigiéndose a Hibiki, quien tragó grueso y luego le asestó un golpe.

-¡Cállate! –gritaba el moreno al pobre robot.

-Chicos, ayúdenme. –llamó Duero, quien atendía a Barnette. Todos corrieron para auxiliar a su amiga. Después de un rápido chequeo, de verificar que no se había roto nada y de cerciorarse que no tuviera daños internos; el médico cargó en brazos a la pelinegra y tomaron rumbo hacia donde se encontraba la nave; ahí esperarían y de paso rogarían porque las demás llegaran rápido y así poder huir.

Continuará…

* * *

**Notas: **Les comento que este es el penúltimo capítulo y que el último ya está escrito y revisado.

¿Les gustó esta antesala al final? espero que sí, ¿qué tal Dita eh? XD en un principio quería darle ese gusto a Jura para desquitarse, pero luego pensé en algo mejor. De paso recordé que la pobre rubia aún está sentida de su tobillo, por eso aún no se reúnen con los demás.

¡Nos vemos!


	13. El retorno

**Advertencia:** Contiene unas notas de shoujo ai, es decir, amor entre chicas. Demás está decir que si no te gusta, no lo leas y nos evitamos disgustos.

**Disclaimer**: El concepto de Vandread y sus personajes son propiedad de los Estudios GONZO.

**Comentarios:** Y con ustedes, el final de esta historia que empecé hace varios meses, gracias a quienes le dieron una oportunidad, espero que más personas se animen a escribir sobre esta pareja que realmente me encanta. Barnette & Jura forever! ;-)

* * *

**Vandread La estación perdida**

**Capítulo 13: El retorno**

Después de revisarla con algo más de cuidado, Duero constató que el golpe en la cabeza aparentemente no era nada grave, sólo tendría que permanecer vigilada al menos esa noche. Lentamente Barnette fue recuperado el conocimiento.

-¿Dita? ¿Chicos? ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntaba la pelinegra visiblemente confundida, se sobaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza, mientras reparaba en dónde se encontraban.

-Barnette, ¿realmente eres tú? –Dita la examinaba con ojos incrédulos.

-¡Por supuesto que soy yo! ¡¿Quién esperabas que fuera?! –Gritaba enojada.

-Si, es nuestra Barnette-Pyoro. –El resto asintió.

Dita y Parfeit se lanzaron sobre Barnette para abrazarla con grandes lagrimones en sus rostros, mientras Duero hacia un análisis médico de lo ocurrido. Pyoro se felicitaba con Hibiki por salvar el día. Gascogne venía llegando al lugar, seguida por Meia que ayudaba a Jura que aún se recuperaba de su tobillo lastimado. Al ver la escena y la alegría de sus compañeros, las chicas entendieron lo que ocurría, no así Jura que soltándose de Meia caminó con algo de dificultad, pero sin perder el glamour, hasta Barnette que recién se liberaba del abrazo de las chicas.

-Si esto no te refresca la memoria, no se qué lo hará. –La rubia venía totalmente decidida con un brillo especial en los ojos.

–Jura-san tiene que saber que Barnette ya…

Las palabras de Dita se perdieron en el viento. Sin detenerse a escuchar, Jura se acercó a Barnette y le saltó encima besándola en los labios, era un beso apasionado y cargado de mucho sentimiento. La chica de los ojos verdes intentaba desesperadamente recobrar a su amor. Todos miraban con la boca abierta incluso Pyoro estaba sonrojado. Sin embargo, Meia y Gascogne sólo sonreían.

–…recuerda todo. –Dijo Duero después de toser un poco. –Creo que el momento de presión al que fue sometida, junto con el hematoma que generó la caída, provocaron que volviera parte de su memoria, seguramente en poco tiempo regresará por completo.

La rubia se había separado de Barnette completamente roja, mientras ésta última tenía la mirada perdida, una sonrisa tonta en el rostro y se tambaleaba un poco.

-Bueno señores, me parece que hay mucho trabajo por hacer. Hay que prepararlo todo para volver al Nirvana antes de que se cierre la barrera y tengamos que esperar un año en este lugar. –intervino Gascogne.

Todos se pusieron en marcha, apresurándose para subir a la nave transporte y poder salir de ese planeta. Sin embargo, aparecieron ante ellos un número considerable de guerreras, poco después se mostró Anyanka. Meia se puso en guardia, al igual que Hibiki y Gascogne, Jura desenfundó su espada y se colocó frente a Barnette.

-Tranquilícense por favor, venimos en paz –Habló la Reina –Estoy aquí para despedirlos y ofrecerles una disculpa por el comportamiento de mi hija. La anciana de las hierbas me confesó todos los encargos que Rin le hizo. También debo disculparme, pues me negué a ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, sólo me interesaba que mi hija tuviera a su lado a una buena pareja como tú y tener la tranquilidad de que sería una gran gobernante.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Rin? –quiso saber Barnette, después de todo, se sentía en algo responsable por el comportamiento de la princesa.

Ella, no se encuentra bien, actuó de manera ruin e irresponsable y su obsesión por ti la ha trastornado. Por ahora, permanecerá en sus habitaciones hasta que logre calmarse. Luego pensaré en un castigo adecuado. Vio… Es decir, Barnette, te pido que no la odies, los efectos del narcótico que te proporcionaba desaparecerán en poco tiempo, tu memoria volverá por completo.

-No se preocupe majestad, no puedo odiar a Rin, a pesar de todo fue ella quien salvó mi vida.

Antes de marcharse, Anyanka quien le tenía especial cariño y respeto, despidió a Barnette con un abrazo que rompió con el protocolo. Luego le entregó sus antiguas pertenencias, incluyendo la tiara que solía portar la pelinegra antes del accidente. Finalmente, se dirigió a Meia.

-Eres una gran líder, debo decir que me gustaría mucho que mi hija se pareciera en algo a ti.

Luego todos abordaron la nave de transporte y le imprimieron máxima velocidad, para lograr salir de aquella atmosfera.

***

Andén del Nirvana

Cuando el equipo completo desembarcó, fueron recibidos entre aclamaciones y serpentinas. Todos los tripulantes estaban muy emocionados de recibir a sus compañeros y en especial, por el regreso de Barnette sana y salva.

Cuando todo se calmó, un par de antiguas compañeras del equipo B de cazadoras, se dirigieron a saludar a su renovada líder, digamos de una forma que no le agradó del todo a Jura quien les lanzó una mirada asesina, que les heló la sangre. Barnette, sonriendo se dio la vuelta y besó a Jura de la misma forma apasionada con que ésta lo había hecho en Neo Amazonía, ante la mirada incrédula de sus compañeros.

-Dita y Alienígena tienen que ir a la sala de conferencias a… a… bueno, no se a qué, pero tenemos que ir, adiós.

-Creo que iré a revisar cómo ha ido el registro en mi ausencia. –Gascogne dijo esto y enseguida se retiró de la escena.

El resto de los chicos dieron cada uno sus excusas y salieron en distintas direcciones. Barnette y Jura, un poco sonrojadas, sin decir palabra sólo se tomaron de las manos y empezaron a caminar por la nave.

En la habitación de Magno

La anciana mujer sacaba la foto de Barnette de su armario, con una sonrisa en los labios y cierto aire de alivio. Era la segunda ocasión que una de sus tripulantes volvía del mundo de los muertos, por decirle de alguna forma, muchos recuerdos nostálgicos inundaron su pensamiento. Pero su meditación fue interrumpida.

-Jefa, en un rato empezará la transmisión. Tenemos que estar en nuestros puestos.

-Tienes razón BC, debemos prepararnos, esta celebración será doble por el regreso de nuestros muchachos, y si las cosas van bien quizás celebremos por partida triple.

-¿Por partida triple? –La Subcomandante mostraba cara de desconcierto.

-Si, si cierta rubia se decide, estoy segura de que pronto celebraremos una esperada unión.

-Comprendo Jefa. –Buzzan rió por lo bajo.

Ambas salieron rumbo al puente, mientras en distintos puntos de la nave, se preparaban para realizar una transmisión, pero no precisamente la de los abuelos por el aniversario de la gran batalla.

En el bio parque

Jura y Barnette aún caminaban tomadas de la mano, Jura se notaba un poco nerviosa y constantemente se aclaraba la garganta, como si quisiera decir algo pero se arrepentía a último momento. La escena era parecida a la vivida hacía algún tiempo entre ellas, pero ahora los papeles se habían cambiado. Era Jura quien mantenía una lucha interna y trataba de sacar valor para hablar directamente a su amada.

Duero en su consultorio junto con Parwai y Kero, Magno y Buzzan que ya se encontraban en la parte alta del puente, abajo las operadoras, incluidas Ezra, la pequeña Karu-chan y Rebeca. Varoa, Dita y Hibiki en la sala de conferencias. Meia desde su nave, Gascogne en el registro, acompañada de todas las chicas que ahí trabajan. Bart en su cabina de navegante, Parfet en la sala de ingeniería, Misty en la sala de radares. Y cada miembro de la tripulación en uno u otro punto del Nirvana, incluso la base pirata que se había enlazado a la transmisión, observaban la escena en sus monitores.

-Se que no recuerdas completamente pero, yo tenía la tonta obsesión de hacerme famosa teniendo un bebé de la semilla de un hombre.

-Si, algo de eso recuerdo –Barnette bajó la mirada, pensaba que seguramente volvería a las andadas y retomaría su misión de acosar a cuanto hombre pasara por frente suyo.

–Jura fue una completa imbécil… ejem… una hermosa y bien formada imbécil. -Se corregía a sí misma. -Gasco-san tenía razón, un bebé tiene que nacer como fruto del amor de una pareja y bueno… -la rubia se sonrojó, ante la mirada incrédula de la pelinegra. Sin embargo, se volvió a aclarar la garganta y continuó.

–Jura ama a Barnette, y bueno, ¿aceptarías ser el Ohma de mi bebé? –ambas estaban muy sonrojadas, pero la pelinegra tomó a la rubia de las manos y la besó tiernamente en los labios.

–No pensaría en una mejor madre para mi hija. Acepto ser el Ohma de ese bebé que tanto anhelas.

Todos los que seguían atentamente la transmisión, eran muy felices por sus amigas y les desearon todo lo bueno. Se escucharon vítores por toda la nave y en la base pirata. Por lo que, Barnette intuyó que la noticia no les tomaría por sorpresa a sus compañeros.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Notas:** Y hasta aquí nos trajo el río, estoy feliz de haber terminado. Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me acompañaron en esta locura de escribir un fanfic de esta serie que es de mis favoritas, espero sepan disculpar los atrasos y los pequeños detalles que pudieron quedar sin corregir. Ahora me dedicaré a escribir un fic largo de otra de mis series favoritas, pero lo tomaré con más calma.


End file.
